


Visperas solitarias

by DamistaH



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Druidas, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Kelpie - Freeform, Kelpies, M/M, Romance, Samhain references, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Sipnosis; Un hombre solitario tiene un infortunado encuentro con dos individuos heridos camino a su nueva casa junto al lago; su buena voluntad lo lleva a sanar sus heridas y cuidar de ellos. Sin darse cuenta de que acciones desencadenará su alma bondadosa. Misterios, cercanías, tiernas muestra de afecto y compañía en la víspera de la festividad Celta; El Samain, lo llevaran a reconocer sus sentires mas profundos.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero todos estén bien. Esta historia viene a ustedes a raíz de mi profundo amor por las historias de fantasía e interés de la mitología celta. Sobretodo el tema de los Kelpies.  
> Jamás he tenido la costumbre de hacer escritos en vísperas de alguna fecha o festividad, sea Halloween, Yule, o Navidad, o cosas similares, pero la inspiración y el tiempo en esta cuarentena se alinearon para aplicarlo en esta historia es vísperas de 31 de Octubre.  
> Gracias a todos por el interés y los kudos en Riesgo, otra historia de esta pareja. 
> 
> Como he dicho antes, soy nueva aventurandome en este fandom y por ello suplico su paciencia en la interpretación de los personajes aquí retratados. 
> 
> Disfruten.

Le gustaba ese lugar. La tierra era buena y tenía un aire tranquilo, frio y melancólico que le resultaba un poco encantador. El hombre le permitió permanecer en ese lugar cerca de un lago amplio y saludable a cambio-de lo que creyó una propuesta generosa- de que cuidara del vasto terreno verde que rodea la casa de madera que yacía en el centro de este; podía sembrar, cortar algunos árboles si lo creía inoportuno, le daba total libertad de hacer con ello lo que quiera.

Nadie le gustaba vivir tan apartado del pueblo, por eso el motivo del abandono de aquella casa tan encantadora. El hombre parecía preocupado sinceramente por el destino de su inversión en ese terreno. Le aseguraba tierra fértil, agua potable y por sobretodo acentuó la ausencia de especies más grandes que él o que representaban una amenaza para los cultivos, …quizá unos zorros o conejos hambrientos, pero nada demasiado alarmante.

Emiya estuvo de acuerdo con el cómodo precio. Quería alejarse de la ciudad por sus propias razones, encontró la oportunidad perfecta en aquel noble hombre que necesitaba de alguien que pudiera soportar su propia presencia en la soledad y comprometerse para el cuidado de la tierra. Luego de finalizar la transacción, el hombre se encontraba feliz y viendo que Emiya tenía conocimiento de tierras y además de plantas medicinales, le comentó con cierto orgullo la abundancia de las plantas para la fiebre, infecciones de piel y además tubérculos como las mandrágoras, que debían de tratarse con especial cuidado. Todo esto y mucho más emocionó internamente a joven hombre de cabello blanco y el dueño en ningún momento se preguntó por qué deseaba tanto abandonar el pueblo seguro y también acogedor.

No tardaron demasiado los preparativos para la mudanza, Emiya no era dueño de tantas pertenencias, pero sí de tiernas amistades de las cuales tuvo que despedir. También era conocido por ser un buen médico y un conocedor de secretos, aunque de un perfil tan bajo y modesto como un humilde hombre solitario que era, de modo que no representó larga tarea el organizar su mudanza.

Montó sus pocos enseres a la carreta y preparó el caballo para partir por el paso del bosque que finalizaba en el lago. Ese lago grande y generoso que podía ver desde el pueblo. Partió temprano en la mañana del día siguiente de la despedida de sus cercanos, cuando se alejó lo suficiente del pueblo encontró que el pasaje de las colinas aún se encontraba un poco de niebla presente. El camino no era extenuante como hubiera pensado, cosa que le consoló por si necesitaba del pueblo o si ellos por el contrario necesitaba algo de él ahora que se encontraba lejos. Había desde luego otros médicos y sanadores, pero…los pacientes tenían ya su historia con Emiya y el conocía sus dolencias.

También pensaba en la visita, Tohsaka aún no comprendía su decisión de marcharse, pero esto era meramente suyo y por tanto no deseaba arrastrarla. Arthur también se encontraba algo aturdido, pero sabía que si había tomado una decisión no daría marcha atrás, menos cuando ya había dado su palabra a aquel hombre.

Mas luego se consolaron con la idea de que una vez Emiya se instalara cómodamente en aquel terreno podrían, si era posible, visitarlo con regularidad.

El hombre también vio provechoso la idea de que, siendo un sanador conocido en el pueblo esto podría incentivar a que las personas se acercaran a aquel terreno, vieran la tierra y la encontraran provechosa, en algún momento, algún buen señor, de ricos modales y abundancia, la compraría y se encargaría de ellas… luego ya sería su problema.

…Para Emiya no representaba algún problema atravesar el bosque, podía, ver el camino que se había formado por los pies anteriores a él. Según las indicaciones era mantener el camino derecho hasta un claro donde se encontraba la casa, y a unos metros se hallaba ese magnífico lago. Los arboles del camino tenían troncos largos y delgados, con abundantes hojas silbantes en el espacio del viento, hacia frio en la mañana y abundaba la humedad en el aire; pronto lo saludaron los sonidos de las aves que hablaban entre si y compartían secretos sobre el bosque, los insectos también cantaban en las raíces y los troncos de los abriles. Por un momento se detuvo en las raíces de uno de los árboles de largo tallo y abundantes hojas susurrantes, el viento le lamió el rostro con dulzura mientras admiraba los hongos comestibles en las raíces y aquello le gustó…

El bosque era tierno y generoso, se vio a si mismo paseando y recolectando cada cosa interesante, al lado del hongo crecía una planta, pequeña pero familiar, recordaba solía usarse para ungüentos contra las quemaduras. Extendió su mano para tocarla, pero una gota de agua que golpeó su mano detuvo su cuerpo en el acto, o hubiera ignorado como era natural, pero el agua estaba fría, casi helada y pensó rápidamente que no había llovido la noche anterior como para sentir las gotas deslizándose de las hojas. Levantó la mirada hacia arriba, arriba, inclinado sobre él, apoyado del tronco del árbol yacía un hombre, no…

Dos hombres.

Uno de ellos servia de muletas del otro, este era alto, tenía el rostro contrariado y ansioso al no hallarse solo en el camino, al parecer le costaba respirar, de cabello azul oscuro como la noche, de ojos profundos, rojos como diademas, inquietantes, como rubíes a punto de reventar por la fuerza del calor… de su cuerpo recorrían ríos de agua que brotaban del cabello que se pegaba a su pecho, hombros y espalda, como si recién hubieran salido de darse un chapuzón. El agua seguía cayendo sobre la mano de Emiya y tarde se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo, al percatarse de ello se echó para atrás como prendido en llamas, sin embargo, el otro hombre que también se encontraba igual o más pasmado hizo el mismo movimiento, con algo de más dificultad, pero tal era su turbación o quizá su debilidad que casi cae junto con el otro hombre, para evitar lastimar al compañero a su cuidado, uso su propio cuerpo como soporte antes el contacto del suelo.

El hombre que sostenía estaba igualmente desnudo, su piel era casi tan blanca y húmeda como el otro, de cabello corto y oscuro, de un castaño intenso, si no fuera por la humedad que se esté desprendía, podía tenerlo alborotado, peinado con descuido, bajo su ojo tenía un punto, un lunar seductor. Emiya bajó un tanto la mirada por el cuerpo de estos dos hombres, más intrigado por la razón de su desnudez que realmente avergonzado, ¿Por qué yacían en ese estado? Pensó entonces, que quizá habían sido víctimas de bandidos, pero no tenía ningún sentido que tuvieran esas ideas y desnudarlos por completo se le antojaba una táctica demasiado cruel para simple bandidos, luego con mas detenimiento observó todo su cuerpo, el primero tenía heridas en el tobillo y los pies, más el otro tenía heridas aun más graves en las dos piernas, quemadas y sangrantes… fue difícil de ignorar de su parte…

Alarmado intentó acercarse para socorrerles, pero el hombre único consciente de los dos y por supuesto, menos afectado, le gruñó en señal de amenaza, patéticamente, más parecía un lamento, se dio la vuelta, pero sus piernas le fallaron, al parecer se había quemado no solo las piernas, sino también la planta de los pies. Ambos cayeron y la imagen le fue insoportable de presenciar.

Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, fue un movimiento automático y casi por instinto, lo sostuvo por un instante antes de que el extraño herido se alejara, era frio a tacto y estaba húmedo, logró ver algunas plantas acuáticas en su cabello azul oscuro. El hombre parecía esperar lo peor, pues que se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo dormido de su amigo en son de protección y con una expresión feroz le obligó a retroceder.

—Si no me dejas ayudarte será peor para él-Advirtió Emiya, mas luego con una voz más suave y conciliadora- Puedo ayudarte, tenemos que limpiar la herida… ¿me dejarías?

La expresión del hombre no cambió, desconfiado. Un sonido le obligó a bajar la mirada al cuerpo debilitado debajo de él, los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron lentamente, eran tan hermosos y llenos de una presencia enigmática, pero también estaban llenos de debilidad y suplica, rodaron hacia Emiya y luego hacia el más cercano que le sostuvo con amor y protección

El ardor de sus piernas dolía terriblemente y podía ver que en cualquier momento lloraría de tanto sufrimiento, pronto volvió a cerrar los ojos como atacado por la muerte o un dolor punzante en sus piernas que llegó hasta el centro de su cabeza, el hombre se lamentó a ver el dolor de su amigo; acariciando su rostro, lloró amargamente.

—No…no sé, no sé cómo curarlo…-Lloró ahora su máscara de ira solo era una expresión de pena y congoja- el fuego, …había fuego. –Intentó explicarle a Emiya…

Luego dijo otras cosas, en un idioma que Emiya no pudo comprender, pero era suficiente para advertir que se encontraba en un ataque de desesperación, tocaba el rostro del hombre de cabello corto con dedos temblorosos, quizá de ira, quizá de pena y le decía por aquella palabra:

—Diarmuid…Diarmuid… -Luego miraba a Emiya suplicante. – A…ayudame, ¡ayudame!

Los ojos de rubís impregnados en sangre estaban llenos de exigencia, lo acuchillaron, pero también lo estremecieron terriblemente y por un instante olvidó como era moverse, clavándolo en ese lugar contemplando la demanda de aquel hermoso hombre que en su tristeza no perdía ni un centímetro de lindura, Emiya volvió a si cuando el hombre se volvió a lamentar al ver que su compañero no despertaba y la sangre de sus quemaduras brotaba como casi la misma intensidad que el agua de su cabello.

Rápidamente, se levantó de donde estaba y corrió hacia la carreta donde buscó entre sus francos los ungüentos y demás las vendas y artículos, se movió con agilidad e inmediatez. Volvió a donde los dos hombres, este lo miró ansioso, asustado mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del otro y lo llamaba con insistencia, sus ojos no abandonaron las acciones de Emiya aunque estaba seguro que no sabía nada de lo que contenían esos frascos o de lo que haría, pero no hubo ya agresividad en su mirada solo atención, intriga, una profunda ansia y pena.

El proceso resultó ser largo por que actuó con mucho cuidado y precisión, limpió las heridas que eran severas, podía ver la carne viva abierta en aquellas lesiones, luego con extrema sutileza las cubrió con el ungüento, el contacto hizo reaccionar al hombre, gimiendo y de sus ojos cerrados brotaron gruesas lágrimas, pero estaba con vida, su amigo estuvo con él, le mimaba el cabello y susurraba aquellas palabras que para Emiya eran solo un misterio de amor. Siguió llorando en todo el proceso hasta que vendó las extremidades dañadas, por suerte las plantas de los pies no habían sido afectadas y pronto se preguntó cómo pudo terminar las cosas así. Nuevamente se sintió intrigado de lo que estos dos hombres habían sufrido, pero pensaba también que no era el momento para preguntarlo o averiguarlo.

—También necesito atender tus quemaduras-Le dijo Emiya al otro, que no se separaba de Diarmuid en ningún momento y acariciaba su cabello húmedo. El hombre de largo cabello lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero Diarmuid ya no lloraba ahora solo estaba quieto, tan quieto como un cadáver.

Al parecer, aquel hombre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de ser tocado por aquellas manos. Los ojos de Dairmuid se abrieron lentamente vidriosos y cargados de dolor.

—CúChulainn…-le llamó, casi al momento este atendió al llamado- …tus heridas…

Luego observó con intensidad al sanador desconocido.

—Ayudalo. Sanalo. –Le pidió Diarmuid y lentamente buscó sentarse para mirarse las piernas completamente vendadas, el ungüento era frio y picaba un poco, pero ya no existía ese dolor insoportable. – Ayudame….

—Debe guardar reposo –Le dijo Emiya suavemente, el hombre no escuchó comenzó a hablar en unas lenguas que no conocía con aquel Cúchulainn…mientras, Emiya examinó los pies del terco hombre, las quemaduras eran como lenguas de fuego, subían por sus tobillos y aunque no eran tan graves como las de Diarmuid, tampoco podía ignorarlas, si no se limpiaban y cubrían podría desencadenarse un deterioro peor.

La piel de ambos hombres, no tenía marca alguna, mas que las heridas, claro y no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho que, aunque húmeda, sentía un deseo irresistible por tocarla, anteriormente la apreciaba exquisitamente suave y aunque húmeda era una de esas pieles perfectas que no conocen la vejez.

—Dejame ayudarte –Pidió Emiya ante el hombre de largo cabello que se desparramaba por su espalda, su pecho y sus hombros.

Cú chulainn mostró una expresión de suspicacia, pero al encontrar los ojos exigentes de Diarmuid no tuvo otra opción que ceder con su cuerpo tembloroso, quizá de ira o indignación, frio…dolor.

El proceso fue mucho más rápido, pero igualmente meticuloso, por suerte, examinó Emiya, no había daños tan graves, vendó sus pies con mucho cuidado y le fue irresistible no tocar la piel de sus tobillos y su pantorrilla.

Ya no había dolor ahora, solo un poco de picazón, CúChulainn buscó rascarse el tobillo, pero Emiya no se lo permitió tomando sus dedos.

—No-Le dijo – conservarla hasta mañana.

El no dijo una respuesta solo lo miró por un instante, la piel oscura del aquel hombre desconocido también era suave y muy particular, podía sentirlo en la forma que sostenía sus dedos.

—¿Dónde viven? –Preguntó poco después, Cúchulainn recuperó su mano con rapidez y fue a parar de nuevo a las cercanías de su amigo, lo ayudó a sentarse- ¿Cómo se siente?

Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de responderle, Cú miró al hombre con cierta ansiedad.

—Gracias…-Dijo suavemente, intentó levantarse. – Gracias.

Solo entonces, Emiya recordó que ambos hombres estaban completamente desnudos, incapaz de verlos por más tiempo, bajó los ojos hacia la tierra y sus ungüentos que buscó ordenar.

—Esperen déjenme traerles algo con que cubrirse-Dijo repentinamente, turbado por la idea de que dos hombres, mojados, heridos y desnudos sucumbieran a una enfermedad más.

De pie los dos hombres lo miraron por un momento, luego intercambiaron miradas muy parsimoniosas, los ojos de Cú se encontraron con los del hombre antes de responder un suave agradecimiento, su voz ahora más tranquila y sosegada.

Emiya fue hacia la carreta nuevamente y buscó entre sus pertenencias alguna manta y una capa de viaje. Pensó poco después con más calma que si estos hombres hubieran sido víctima de algún ataque atroz del destino, podría intentar hacer su retorno a casa menos desagradable. Caminar, herido, así estuvieran protegidos por vendas y cuidados no era prudente ni agradable.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, el destino tenía otros planes, al retornar con estos hombres ya no estaban, tampoco los ungüentos, caminó algunos pasos más adelante, pero le fue imposible hallarlos, intentó seguir las gotas de agua que habían dejado, más luego el rastro se perdía entre los helechos. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que el sol había disipado la neblina y que todo era claridad y abundancia de sonidos, el bosque despertaba finalmente y con ellos todos los animales a su alrededor.

Apretó la prenda sintiéndose inquieto por estos dos hombres... No deseaba que caminaran a su hogar con esas heridas, mucho menos sin ropa, si hubiera sido un poco más rápido tal vez los hubiera podido alcanzar.

La imagen y preocupación sobre estos dos permanecería en su mente por largo tiempo, incluso mientras arreglaba el interior de su humilde casita en medio del claro y limpiara el terreno de lo que sería su jardín, y luego el césped para hacer un camino al bosque, se mantendría pensativo a cerca de este evento tan particular.

El ordenar y preparar su terreno representaba un gran trabajo que encontró agradable en la quietud de ese lugar. Le gustaba ese lugar. La tierra era buena y tenía un aire tranquilo, frio y melancólico que le resultaba un poco encantador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco ire actualizando esto.   
> Disfruten.

Los días que siguieron a la mudanza fueron realmente tranquilos, encontró puntos fuertes en ese lugar como la cercanía que tenía con el agua dulce, la tierra fértil que albergaba muchos arbustos de frutas silvestres en el bosque, se dio cuenta, gratamente que cerca del lago, aunque solo por la mañana atravesaba un comerciante de enseres que iba camino al pueblo. Los primeros días no pudo acercarse a hablar con él por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía pendiente en esa pequeña casita, limpiarla, ordenar las pocas cosas, el comedor, la posición de las velas y los ingredientes para sus medicinas y ungüentos. Su caballo descansaba en el jardín donde se abasteció de todo el pasto delicioso que luego tendría que recortar.

Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo una vez desocupado; el comerciante en cuestión vendía una variedad considerable de artículos, entre ellos hermosos frascos de vidrio que Emiya no tardó en considerar para sus medicinas y pociones.

El comerciante se llamaba Merlín y se encontraba sorprendido, por alguna razón, de que la casa de ese claro fuera nuevamente habitada. Era una hermosa casa y tenía una bella vista hacia el lago, pero entre sus cosas buenas, advirtió tener cuidado con acercarse a las orillas del lago por las noches, fue muy ambiguo y Emiya pensó que debía de ser por la corriente del mismo que era fuerte y podía ocurrir un accidente si no tenía cuidado. Merlín también era un poco aficionado hacia las artes curativas de las plantas y le dio una mirada aprobatoria sobre su intención de crear nuevos remedios contra los problemas respiración y depurativos naturales.

—Si deseas buenas plantas, debes adentrarte en el bosque, pero recuerda ir siempre con la luz del sol, luego podrías perderte y no es muy agradable dormir con el frio de la noche. –Fue lo que le dijo- es un frio de muertos. 

Emiya estuvo de acuerdo.

Las noches allí eran demasiado frías, tranquilas y en ocasiones había tanta niebla que era difícil mirar por el camino de la ventana, Emiya estaba seguro en el interior de la casa, cerca de la chimenea donde ponía triturar las cantidades de semillas, tallos y plantas para las infusiones, se abstraía tanto que no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en el exterior –mucho menos con niebla tan densa- que ni siquiera escuchaba los ruidos nocturnos como los grillos, sapos, a lo lejos, en la luna llena el aullido de unos lobos y demás, relinchidos de su caballo.

Una tarde almorzaba y pensaba mientras recordaba los límites de su jardín, que sería buena idea construir una cerca que protegiera sus plantas y demás hortalizas que planeaba cosechar…

Merlín pasó una mañana y le comentó aquella idea, pidiéndole que le suministrara algunos materiales para su empresa, este alabó su idea diciendo.

—Suena muy conveniente. Realmente no sé por qué no lo habían pensado antes los que vivieron antes aquí –Meditó por un momento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su caballo, este tenía un lindo color castaño, con una grill larga y rojiza. - ¿Crees que funcione?

Emiya lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—A veces hablo con él, le gusta…-Le manifestó el comerciante- traeré tus intereses mañana, hoy debe entregar algunos pedidos al pueblo, y no deseo que me sorprenda la noche.

—¿Vive usted muy lejos?

—Al otro lado del lago. –Le respondió- ¿No lo sabe? Hay un pueblo allí.

—Jamás he ido. No he salido del pueblo hasta ahora –Merlín escuchó y asintió.

—Pues…supongo que algún día puede ir, pero recuerde ir temprano el camino es muy difícil de noche. –Explicó el comerciante. –

Emiya pidió algunos enseres como una olla más grande para el estofado y algunas velas, pero Merlín le recomendó una lámpara de aceite muy bonita y protegida por un cristal.

Pidió una y solicitó dos más. A Merlín le gustaba tenerlo de cliente, no recordaba haber tenido una conversación y presencia tan larga en aquel claro. Se despidió felizmente y montó su carreta nuevamente para adentrarse en las faldas del bosque.

Esa noche probó la lámpara de aceite y se sorprendió con alegría al percatarse que esta tenía una potencia aun mayor que las velas, la colocó junto a la ventana mientras trituraba las hojas que había dejado secarse en el calor de la chimenea, repentinamente algo lo sacó de su estado de concentración, al mirar por la ventana podría asegurar que algo, desconocido e indeterminado, se apartó rápidamente del vidrio, como una mancha. Quieto en la chimenea, pensó que podría ser por el acto de la oscuridad, pero la lámpara era potente y no creía que lo hubiera confundido con una penumbra que era expulsada de su territorio. Experimentó una ligera sensación de incertidumbre.

Tardó unos segundos antes de tomar el valor de acercarse hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada, con el seguro. Afuera no vio nada, solo la hierba alta y los arboles del bosque, como las copas de esos se balanceaba lenta y parsimoniosamente. Sintió el agotamiento y pronto culpó a este mismo de estos engaños de la visión.

Merlín vino la mañana siguiente y le dio las herramientas.

—Se me ocurrió una idea al venir aquí –Le comentó contento el comerciante. - ¿Haces tus pociones y ungüentos?

Emiya lo escuchó atentamente.

—Podría ofrecerlos en el pueblo, de ese modo tendrías un ingreso fijo. ¿Eras conocido en el pueblo?

—Un poco.

—Seguro tus clientes tendrán que caminar mucho para llegar a ti. Es bueno alejarse de vez en cuando, pero no a un punto de ser inalcanzable. –Le comentó y aquello lo hizo reflexionar un momento. Luego dichosamente anunció- Te he traído la mejor madera…Podrás comenzar con ella mientras consigo otra parte mañana. ¿Qué dices?

Emiya asintió.

—¿Pensaras lo que te dije?

—Lo haré. –Merlín lo observó con detenimiento, Emiya era un poco complicado de entender y de saber que pensaba, aun no lograba saber por qué se había mudado del pueblo. Lo descubriría después, pensó. - ¿Gustaría un brebaje depurativo?

Merlín lo aceptó con gusto. 

—Toma dos cucharadas antes de dormir. -Indicó Emiya.- te limpiará por dentro.

Merlín miró el frasco, el contenido era de un color dorado como la miel y luego la madera apilada en la entrada de la casa.

—No te quedes trabajando tan tarde-Advirtió antes de marcharse.

Emiya miró la madera y estuvo de acuerdo, no le fue difícil comenzar, había hecho este tipo de trabajos antes, pero resultaría ahora mucho más largo, puesto que el terreno a abarcar era aún más generoso que la casa de su padre.

Comenzó luego de comer y se entretuvo todo el día en la ubicación de los troncos, escavó los agujeros donde los colocaría, se aseguró que estuvieran cercanos y pensó en colocar alguna especie de rejilla más abajo para librarse de los consejos y los zorros… las ideas vinieron como una cascada, podría iluminar la entrada con unas lámparas, construir, si era posible, un almacén donde colocar las herramientas, la madera y demás, la ilusión de tener algo propio le llenó de emoción su corazón.

Trabajó con tanto esmero que no se dio cuenta de su alrededor como siempre pasaba, poco tiempo después, sintió que alguien le observaba como en aquella ocasión y solo entonces sintió las gotas frías que golpeaban su mano, pensó que llovería, pero la gota era constante y al subir la mirada se encontró con aquellos dos ojos de rubí encendidos sobre él. Alarmado se echó para atrás pero el hombre que yacía inclinado sobre él se lanzó hacia donde estaba, ambos cayeron, Emiya presó de un abrazo de acero con todas las extremidades del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Lo reconoció al momento, CúChulainn tenía una increíble fuerza, apenas se movían sus brazos contra la resistencia de Emiya.

—¡Que haces! -Gritó Emiya confundido por este repentino ataque, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse, como aquella vez, pero ocurría que se abstraía tanto en su trabajo que perdía la noción de su alrededor. - ¡Suéltame, estas mojado!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y todo su cuerpo; la piel desnuda del hombre estaba fría, mojado como recién salido del agua. Cú Chulainn le dio un apretón fuerte y Emiya pensó que lo estrangularía, luego lo soltó y ayudó a levantarlo como una muñeca de trapo, lo observó con una expresión reluciente y comenzó a reír.

—¡Gracias! –Le dijo y acercó mucho sus dos rostros, Emiya se paralizó en ese lugar con los ojos abiertos como dos platos de porcelana y las manos estáticas en su pecho. - ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Eres mágico! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Cómo puedo pagarte! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas!

Rio alegremente, de forma muy estruendosa, soltó a Emiya de un momento a otro y se puso de pie, Emiya casi vuelve a caerse de espalda, mas resistió a pesar de su estupefacción, miró al hombre, alto, mojado y gracias a dios con unos pantalones, aunque algo raídos de color azul oscuros pegados a sus muslos.

—¡Que haces! ¡Una cerca! Puedo ayudarte –Declaró rápidamente, Emiya tartamudeó, la repentina aparición lo desconcertaba, la energía del hombre lo aturdía, se tomó un momento incorporarse, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, su vestimenta estaba humedecida por el agua en aquel abrazo.

—Espera un momento…-Pidió el albino- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

Con aquella energía el hombre se le acercó y tomo sus manos, ¡que frías estaban!

—Tu _no sé qué_ cosa mágica ha curado las quemaduras de Diarmuid –Dijo con entusiasmo- ¡yo también puedo caminar! ¡También puedo nadar! ¡Que felicidad siento!

Emiya casi se atraganta con sus propias palabras. Muestras de agradecimiento efusivo sobraron, pero más le perturbaba la apariencia de aquel hombre, estaba bellamente constituido, pero también andrajoso, desnudo con sus humildes prendas desgarradas, descalzo y despeinado, violando su espacio personal por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡No es magia! –Le repuso rápidamente- es medicina, son plantas medicinales, es todo.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza mirándolo con cierta felicidad.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte? -Le repuso lentamente con más calma y existía en su voz una suavidad muy dulce…y amenazadora. Emiya recuperó sus manos y se alejó discretamente del hombre.

—Estas mojado-Le respondió mirándolo- te resfriaras si estas así con este viento.

Cú se miró a sí mismo y se encogió en hombro, como un imán se acercó hacia Emiya que buscaba secretamente recuperar algo de espacio en cada oportunidad.

—No me importa…ah, vives aquí –Miró su casita a unos pocos metros con detenimiento – que haces, es una cerca, ah…dejame ayudarte.

—No, gracias, estoy bien. –Le repuso rápidamente. La sonrisa de Cu se torció hacia abajo.

—¡Por favor! Prometo no ser un estorbo, soy muy fuerte.

—No lo pongo en duda- Hace un momento casi pensó que lo asfixiaría- pero no puedo, es mi responsabilidad.

Cú estuvo aturdido por un momento, al parecer no dimensionó la idea de que fuera rechazado, vio a Emiya arrodillarse nuevamente cerca de un agujero.

Al poco tiempo se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo en la tierra con interés creciente, estaba un tanto disgustado, pero no dejó que se evidenciara, quizá mas que disgustado algo desilusionado.

. Emiya lo vio de reojo, pensando que se lo podía sacar de encima si lo ignoraba, miró sus pies en el césped, no tenían marca alguna, de verdad el ungüento había resultado. Al subir la mirada encontró los ojos del otro sobre su rostro, sonriéndole. Algo en su mirada lo estremeció, pero no de forma agradable como una brisa cálida o como la luz del sol, más bien como el temblor de agua fría en su espalda.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo desde otro ángulo.

—Emiya.

—Emiya. Yo soy Cú Chulainn y mi amigo se llama Diarmuid. –Le dijo.

—¿Dónde está él?

—No quiso venir…-Le respondió- dijo que no le gustarías ser molestado.

Emiya estuvo de acuerdo con Diarmuid, donde quiera que estuviera le dio gracias.

—Pero el también te guarda agradecimiento.

—No hay de que, y no tienen que hacer nada para devolverme el favor. Asi que no es necesario. –Manifestó el albino firmemente.

Cú lo miró con intensidad, no le agradaba esa respuesta, pero luego parpadeó lentamente con una expresión más tranquila.

—¿Vives aquí solo?

—Hum.

—Es un buen lugar ¿verdad? ¿No te has bañado en el lago? –Le preguntó poco después mientras Emiya no dejaba de trabajar sus manos en la tierra.

—Me temo que no. –Le respondió.

—De lo que te pierdes-Apuntó el otro sonriendo. En la medida que el diligente hombre se movía para abrir otro agujero, Cú lo seguía a gatas hasta quedar acuclillado. – es deliciosa el agua.

—Es demasiado fría. – Apuntó Emiya- podría enfermarme.

—Eso no es cierto, yo nado todos los días y sigo tan saludable como siempre. ¿me veo enfermo acaso?

Emiya lo miró rápidamente antes de volver al trabajo.

—No…pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí y no pienso arriesgarme –Le replicó impávidamente.

—Podrías intentarlo alguna vez…-Insistió el otro en un ronroneo- ¡ah ya se! ¡No sabes nadar!

—Por supuesto que no es eso…-Susurró Emiya.- deja de reírte…

—Lo siento, lo siento, no te molesto con eso –le dijo. de que cuerpo aun goteaba agua…Emiya lo miró por un instante mas y le extrajo un alga del cabello. Algo dentro de Cú se estremeció, se puso serio de repente.

—¿Dónde vives? –Preguntó Emiya mirándolo fijamente- ¿eres del otro pueblo a través del lago?

—Ah, sí. ¡Si! –Le respondió de inmediato.

—Dime… como te quemaste tú y tu amigo.

—Hubo un incendio en el bosque. -Explicó lentamente- tuvimos que pasar por las llamas para llegar a casa.

—Ya veo. –Cú asintió lentamente. Ambos se miraron en silencio, la brisa fría pasó lamiendo sus cuerpos.

—…entonces, ¿me dejara ayudarte? –Preguntó con cautela el hombre de largos cabellos.

—No…-Repuso Emiya casi de inmediato y volvió a su trabajo. – No deberías estar vestido así, de verdad podrías enfermarte…

Cú hizo oídos sordos a sus recomendaciones y lo siguió durante todo el proceso de abrir los hoyos, curioseó en su trabajo, pero Emiya no se lo permitió, y no le permitió tocar nada, nada en absoluto; cuando intentó ordenar los troncos Emiya lo reprendió ganándose una mirada triste de perro pateado, lo vio tirarse en la tierra, cosa alarmante para Emiya…

—¡No hagas eso! ¡te enfermaras!

—¡Enfermar, enfermar! Es todo de lo que hablas –Exclamó el pobre Cú Chulainn pataleando - ¡Por qué no me dejas ayudarte! ¡Ni siquiera te quieres bañar conmigo! ¡Que injusto es todo esto! ¡Diarmuid tenía razón! ¡Uhhggg! –Gruño en la tierra, berrinchudo.

Emiya lo admiró en su lugar con estupefacción. Iba a replicarle y pedirle que levantara de una vez del suelo, pero las gotas de agua sobre su cabeza lo paralizaron por un momento, ya paranoico de estos hombres desnudos, miró a su alrededor, solo era la lluvia, que comenzó a caer más fuertes.

Se acercó a donde estaba el hombre y lo obligó a sentarse y levantarse.

—Vamos adentro…Arriba. Lloverá. -Y evitó decir que se iba a enfermar si se mojaba con aquella lluvia. Cú se dejó hacer como una muñeca sin vida, con la desilusión de sus planes frustrados por la obstinación de Emiya.

Subió las escaleras torpemente y solo entonces, cuando entraron a la casa la lluvia golpeó la tierra con todo su poder. Adentro el calor de la chimenea le proporcionó un alivio al frio inclemente, permitió que el extraño y disgustado hombre se sentara en una de las sillas de madera antes de busca una toalla con que secar su cabello, nuevamente, entre las hebras encontró algunas algas, realmente este hombre nadaba en el frio lago, pero ¿Qué tan profundo?

Mientras secaba y limpiaba un poco su bello rostro de las pequeñas ramas de césped que tenía, detectó su rostro triste, casi como un perro mojado por la lluvia de la insípida decepción.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? –Le preguntó Emiya, Cú gruño.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? –Quiso saber, casi como un lamento, hizo un puchero con los labios perfectos e hizo un resoplido que Emiya encontró muy …raro, raro y cómico.

—¿Por qué tu asistencia?

—Por qué nos ayudaste, claro. ¿Recuerdas? Con _tu no sé qué_ cosa mágica.

—Es solo una medicina.

—Con tu medicina. –Corrigió rápidamente. Dio una ligera mirada detrás de Emiya, cerca de la chimenea estaba repleto de frasco con liquido dentro, algunos verdes, otros de un color muy lindo violeta.

La casa despida un olor muy fuerte a hierbas, fuerte y deliciosos, agradable, recordaba a las flores, así mismo como olio ese hombre; Emiya.

El hombre de cabello blanco suspiró pesadamente, con sus manos en jarras pensó con seriedad la insistencia del otro. Llevó sus manos al rostro como si esto le tomara mucho esfuerzo mental...

—Esta bien…-Dijo finalmente, pero se notaba que solo lo había dicho por el terrible berrinche y por qué no abandonaba esa expresión triste. Tan pronto lo dijo, Cú dio un salto emocionado; la expresión de su rostro se transformó en una resplandeciente y contenta; sus ojos brillaron con intensidad vitalicia.

—¡Ah! ¡Graaacias! –Se levantó de la silla y lo atacó con aquel abrazo feroz y entusiasta, Emiya se le congeló todo el cuerpo. - ¡Vamos ahora!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡No podemos! ¡está lloviendo! 

—Oh…-La emoción del hombre se disipó lentamente- cierto, la lluvia. Amm…

Se alejó de él, yendo hacia la ventana cerca de la chimenea y evidenció con sus ojos parsimoniosos ahora que estaba lloviendo, estuvo por un momento allí parado, Emiya lo vio con atención, no lo tenía nada fuera de lo común. Sus pies estaban intactos, no tenían ninguna marca, de sus orejas colgaban dos aretes y tenia un collar…pero Cú habia saltado tanto, que el dije estaba en su nuca, era una luna…

El carraspeó de Emiya lo hizo volver la mirada hacia él.

—Haré el almuerzo. –Anunció- no creo que pueda trabajar luego que acabe la lluvia…así que…

—Ah… bueno. –Movió un poco la cabeza, ahora parecía tranquilo, pensó un momento antes de volver a mirar la lluvia caer, totalmente manso y tranquilo. – puedo…venir mañana.

La idea le hizo sonreír mientras admiraba el exterior del vidrio, luego examinó la lámpara que colgaba cerca de la chimenea y por último se acercó a la mesa de los frascos. Emiya lo miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a preparar lo necesario para ese almuerzo.

La lluvia seguía escupiendo despiadada contra el suelo mientras las verduras se hervían con el guiso de la carne. El olor les despertó el apetito y en la espera Emiya le ofreció algo de su ropa, un camisón largo y grueso de algodón que le proporcionaría algo más de protección que aquellos pantalones roídos, ya no goteaba agua por todos lados y le extrajo toda la suciedad y las ramas de su cabello con cuidado.

Cú le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento diciendo que era demasiado amable, a pesar de que estos desperfectos para nada le perjudicaban al hombre. Descubrió que a este hombre le encantaba la idea de violar el espacio corporal de los demás.

Cuando le sirvió la comida, Cú chulainn comió con avidez, y se quejó de su lengua, como si nunca hubiera comido nada tan delicioso en su vida y por tanto debía de tener el sacrificio de su lengua quemada. Emiya lo reprendió por respirar con la lengua afuera y masticar la carne caliente como un energúmeno, Cú se echó a reír por sus correcciones y cuando terminó se excusó que no había probado comida tan deliciosa como esa, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció con los ojos fijos hacia la ventana. 

Cú chulainn puso un rostro serio. Dejó el plato en la mesa y se levantó con el camisón llegándole hasta las rodillas. Emiya miró hacia la ventana y casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne en la garganta.

—Diarmuid …-Saludó Cú Chulainn. Debajo de la lluvia, al otro lado de la ventana, el hombre llamado Diarmuid estaba de pie observando el interior, estaba empapado, de pies a cabeza y el cabello desparramado sobre su rostro le daban un aspecto tenebroso y triste. – Estábamos comiendo…

—¿Qué hace allí? –Preguntó Emiya consternado. La lluvia era terrible afuera. Diarmuid no respondió al momento, solo se movió lejos de la ventana. Entonces vio como Cú se quitaba el camisón y se lo entregaba.

—Debo irme ahora –Anunció repentinamente.

—Pero la lluvia…

Demasiado tarde habló cuando Cú se aproximaba a la puerta y la abría. El sonido del exterior se adentró a la casa, poco tiempo después, se percató que Diarmuid estaba esperándolo en el exterior bajo la lluvia inmisericorde.

—Vendré mañana ¡como acordamos! ¡Espérame!

—Espera…-Emiya extendió una de sus manos hacia la puerta, esta se cerró al momento. Trotó hacia este, pero al abrirla solo logró ver a dos sombras alejarse bajo el llanto de cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Como había dicho, Cú chulainn apareció en el jardín pasado el mediodía, para ese entonces Emiya tenía suficientes tablones apilados mientras terminaba de cavar los agujeros donde los colocaría.

Cú chulainn tenía puestos unos pantalones mas decentes, azules, pero muy ceñidos, de nuevo estaba empapado. Emiya le incentivó a secarse, le quitó las algas del cabello y le proporcionó el camisón, a Cú toda esta atención le causó cierta gracia y luego de un largo respiro a la tela del camisón sintió que estaba listo para trabajar, Emiya intentó ignorar aquel acto, pero resultó difícil por la reluciente emoción del hombre. Aun le hacía mucho ruido su insistencia en ayudarlo, pero ya había aceptado su ayuda, negarlo ahora seria contraproducente.

Mientras levantaba los maderos, se percató de que el peso no representaba algún problema para el hombre entusiasta, como había dicho Cú, era muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte que era un poco inquietante como enterraba los troncos en los agujeros asegurándose que quedaran bien firmes, trabajando tan felizmente. Había algo agradable en verlo trabajar y moverse con un camisón hasta las rodillas, pero también había algo …salvaje y silvestre.

La tierra estaba húmeda por la lluvia del día anterior, así que cedía fácilmente…lograron avanzar algunos metros de aquel terreno antes de que vieran las luces del sol apagarse suavemente.

Solo entonces, Emiya decidió detenerse, buscando guardar las herramientas. Cú Chulainn que no se le evidenciaba signo de cansancio se acercó para saber ¿Qué hacía?

—Sera de noche muy pronto. Continuaremos mañana- Le respondió, Cú Chulainn hizo una mueca con los labios hacia abajo. –Sé que el camino al otro pueblo es difícil ¿está bien que aun permanezcas aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? –Le preguntó Cú lentamente. Mirándolo.

—No trabajaré más. –Luego miró hacia allá, hacia el lago, por donde Merlín pasaba todas las mañanas. No sabía por qué, pero pensaba, con todas las advertencias de Merlín que viajar de noche era una idea peligrosa – Se hace de noche. Eres muy cercano a Diarmuid ¿no se preocupará de que llegues tan tarde.?

Cú dirigió la mirada hacia el lago en silencio, su rostro adquirió un tinte de seriedad, entornó la mirada.

—Eres una persona muy solitaria, Emiya –Le manifestó de la nada, luego inclinó un poco la cabeza viendo a los troncos que estaban apilado en el jardín. Emiya no supo que responder, admiró su perfil con su cabello despeinado y largo hasta la espalda baja. 

Mirarlo era peligroso, de modo que se obligó a bajar la mirada.

—Vendré mañana más temprano a ayudarte –Le manifestó poco después, quitándose el camisón de algodón.

—No, quédatelo-Le dijo Emiya, pero Cú ya se lo había retirado. 

—No puedo –Le dijo sencillamente- me lo pondré cuando regrese mañana, solo me estorbará…

Diciendo eso se fue. Emiya no reaccionó como hubiera preferido y esa noche tuvo la preocupación de que algo malo le ocurriera de noche, tuvo pesadillas, imágenes del agua oscura y revuelta, gritos, y golpes.

Temprano, Merlín recogió los frascos de aquellos medicamentos, brebajes y ungüentos que Emiya había preparado para él. Se interesó de saber si era posible que Emiya preparara perfumes para la buena suerte y la prosperidad, pensar en esas cosas era peligroso, por supuesto negó poseer tales artilugios, lo cual era una lástima porque los clientes que aún eran muy supersticiosos lo demandaban. Emiya quería manejar todas estas transacciones con la mayor discreción, a lo que, a Merlín, aunque le supo un poco extraño, aceptó.

Horas más tarde Emiya fue a las orillas del lago por un poco de agua requerida, estaba fría, helada, oscura por el reflejo de los árboles en ella. Tomó un poco de agua al borde de una roca, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió un jalón repentino de su muñeca, el recipiente se hundió, pero Él se resistió, lo soltaron sin aviso alguno y luego de incorporarse encontró a Diarmuid sosteniendo el recipiente lleno de agua contra su pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pensé que era una rama! -Dijo el hombre. No estaba vestido. Emiya lo vio con cierto recelo. 

—No hay ramas que se inclinen hacia el agua –le repuso el otro en la roca. Diarmuid asintió admirándolo largamente. Se acercó a la roca y le ofreció el recipiente.

—Debes tener cuidado cuando estés tan cerca del agua- le dijo este. Apoyándose de la superficie seca. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido, Emiya no vio rastro de alguna indumentaria en su cintura. 

—Gracias. –Le respondió este- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

Luego dio una ligera mirada por el largo de lago, el agua tranquila y oscura.

—Solo nado un rato por aquí y por allá…-Dijo descuidadamente peinándose el cabello con los dedos, un largo mechón saltó hacia su frente – CúChulainn dijo que vendría temprano, pero creo que le he ganado en llegar. …Gracias por lo del otro día…por cierto, mis piernas se sienten muy bien.

—No fue nada-Repuso mirándolo, tenía un lunar bajo el ojo y por un momento se sintió aturdido por su hermoso rostro y encontró belleza en su cuerpo.

Diarmuid sonrió con algo de oscuridad, usó ambas manos para elevarse con la intención de subir hacia la roca, pero algo lo hizo hundirse de nuevo en el agua como si lo absorbiera. Emiya se alarmó, Diarmuid no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

—¿Diarmuid? -Asomándose por el borde, no vio más que la negritud de agua balanceándose, lamiendo la roca.

Distinguió algo acercarse y se alejó prudentemente, cuando dos manos se apoyaron en la roca, fuertes brazos trajeron consigo a Cúchulainn del agua. Desconcertado, Emiya se aferró al recipiente del agua.

—¿Qué…? –Miró Cúchulainn subiendo a la roca, con algo de dificultad o eso parecía, como aquel dios traía a los humanos al mundo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Diarmuid?

—Oh, ¡Emiya! ....ah, por allá… -Señaló a lo que parecía unos chapoteos en el agua. Emiya no pudo verlo – Ya se tenía que ir… 

Cú tenía lo que parecía ser sus ropas en una de sus manos y se vistió con ella ante la mirada del otro, no pareció importarle en absoluto ser visto por él, después de todo ambos tenían la misma anatomía. Emiya sin embargo, luego de su impresión anterior le dio algo más de privacidad, mirando el agua del cántaro presó de su vergüenza.

—De…verdad, nadas para venir hacia acá-Dijo Emiya.

—Claro, eso fue lo que te dije –Le explicó el hombre mojado, sonrió con cierta suficiencia. Emiya buscó mirarle, ya no se sentía turbado, como cuando observó a Diarmuid, no sabría explicarlo, pero Diarmuid tenía un aire extraño, irresistible como una fruta madura. 

Ambos se miraron largamente, la piel de Cúchulain eran tan pálida y sus ojos tan profundos que no podía resistir volver la mirada, tomó fuertemente el cántaro, se puso de pie y buscó irse a su casa, sin decirle ni una palabra ni volver atrás. Solo cuando Emiya estaba un par de pasos lejos, Cúchulainn deslizó los ojos hacia el borde de la roca y observó como Diarmuid asomaba los ojos en la supervise del agua, ambos se miraron desde allí, sus ojos cargados de seriedad entre ambos.

Cuando el Cú tocó el primer escalón de la casa, al ver que Emiya no estaba en el jardín luego de aquello, automáticamente la puerta se abrió y le arrojó el camisón.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que vestir de esa forma? –Le cuestionó Emiya en aquella ocasión. -

—¿No te gusta? -Le preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

Emiya frunció el entrecejo, y su pregunta lo aturdió, parpadeando.

—¡No es apropiado! –Le repuso con indignación evidente en su rostro que pocas veces adquiría ese color de la vergüenza.

—pero Emiya… es más fácil nadar si estoy desnudo. –Le explicó con una increíble paciencia y ojos atentos hacia él. – Tu no lo sabes, no has nadado en tu vida, apuesto.

—Claro que no…es eso –le replicó. Emiya bajó la escalera rápidamente mientras tenia al otro hombre detrás de el mientras que se ponía el camisón. 

—Ahh…deberías demostrarme lo contrario.

—No necesito hacerlo. –Replicó este, hermético. –Solo digo que no es apropiado, alguien podría verte.

Cú se puso a trabajar, levantando uno de os troncos y alineándolo en los hoyos.

—Pero ¿Quién? Solo vives tu aquí…

Emiya no dijo nada, no quería hablar más de aquel tema, le hacía sentir muy extraño, tan extraño como el mirar de ese punto en el rostro de Diarmuid, quiso comentar al respecto, pero le detuvo el tener que explicar la sensación.

—¿Por qué vives aquí solo Emiya? ¿No tienes familia? –Le preguntó mientras laboraban. Los troncos comenzaban a rodear la casa en un semicírculo. 

—Tenia… antes, mi padre. –Luego pareció meditarlo por un momento – no era mi padre realmente.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No realmente- Le explicó – yo siempre supe que no era mi padre. 

Cú lo observó de pie, apoyado de un tronco.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? –Preguntó sin miramientos.

Emiya detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y dirigió una mirada intensa hacia el hombre, ambos se miraron por un momento, como un duelo. Emiya perdió, pero no respondió la pregunta en ese instante, lo pensó repetidas mentes.

—Ellos murieron. Es todo lo que sé. Ese hombre me adoptó luego de un tiempo-Relató. Cú movió milimétricamente la ceja con ojos inteligentes.

—El té enseñó a hacer esas cosas en los frascos.

— _Son jarabes._ Sí. Me enseñó a hacer muchas cosas de hecho. –Le manifestó. – pero no importa….

Había algo de desilusión en su voz.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Mis padres eran druidas…-Le respondió casi al momento. Con cierta emoción - ¿Sabes? Hablaban con los espíritus y esas cosas…

La mirada de Emiya ocultó su turbación discretamente, era muy peligroso eso que decía. Por suerte estaban ellos dos solos.

—¿Eso no te ha traído problemas? –Preguntó Emiya luego de un momento mirándolo con cautela.

—Sí, por supuesto –Respondió sonriendo con cierto aire misterioso, parecía entretenido y divertido por la curiosa preocupación del otro – Mataron a mis padres, claro. …Los fanáticos, los hombres de ley.

Emiya parpadeó lentamente y sintió su interior estremecerse de forma desagradable. Cú se acercó a mirarlo con cierta cautela.

—¿No eres un fanático? No me lastimarías… ¿Verdad Emiya? 

—No lo soy.

Cú sonrió admirándolo intensamente.

—Ahh…que bien. Eres demasiado noble para serlo. –Le comentó Cúchulainn sonriéndole. Emiya no pudo sonreírle de regreso, bajó los ojos mirando sus manos. Una nueva preocupación vino a él. 

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Cuando era niño. Diarmuid cuidó de mi a raíz de eso, sus padres también eran druidas…antes de que los fanáticos llegaran. –Le explicó deslizando la mirada por vegetación- …ya sabes lo que hacen… 

—¿Él está bien?

—¿Quién?

—Diarmuid… y tú. ¿Están bien dónde viven?

CúChulainn lo contempló por un momento en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza. Emiya solo pudo compadecerse, no quiso preguntar nada más…se sintió agotado y ansioso por esta conversación. Cú percibió el cambio en su ánimo, pero no parecía sentirse especialmente responsable, en vez de ello buscó formas de distraer la mente de Emiya en otras cosas.

—¿No has intentado pescar en el lago, Emiya? –Preguntó 

—Me temo que no soy muy hábil pescando. Merlín suele traerme provisiones.

—¿Quién es Merlín? –Le preguntó casi de inmediato.

—Es un comerciante, ¿no lo conoces? …vive en el otro pueblo. Al otro lado del lago. –Le contestó. Cú hizo un gestó meditabundo…

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quién es! –Exclamó- no le compramos nada, por eso no lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un explotador….

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no me agrada, y a Diarmuid tampoco-Le explicó – No deberías comprarle nada tampoco, es una mala persona, maltrata mucho a su caballo, que puedes esperar de la gente.

A Emiya se le hacía un poco difícil creerle, no había evidenciado nada parecido en el caballo de Merlín, y también le había tratado con suma educación.

—No creo que sea como dices.

—Lo es…yo lo vi. –Le dijo con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos. Emiya no pudo replicarle, no conocía a Merlín como para defenderlo por eso no se enzarzaría en una discusión, sin embargo, le intrigaba….

—CúChulainn… -Le llamó Emiya, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y atendió con gusto girando la cabeza con ojos atentos. - ¿Tienes …otros amigos aparte de Diarmuid?

—Ah…-Estuvo un momento en silencio pensando – Romani, pero él se fue…

—¿Se fue?

—Sí. Por un trabajo, horrible si me lo pregunta, algo como mula de carga.

—Que terrible… -Emiya hizo un gesto. - ¿Por qué no renuncia?

—Nah…no es tan fácil…Lo ha intentado, pero es algo complicado, supongo

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Cú se encogió de hombros, y movió la cabeza.

—Requiere algo de tiempo. Creo que quiere huir, pero no ha visto la oportunidad. –Comentó.

—Quizá necesite ayuda… -Intervino Emiya. Cú asintió en silencio, sus ojos bailaron a su alrededor distraídamente… pensando en lo que le dijo, pronto su atención se centró en el caballo echado cerca de la casa, no lo había visto antes… - ¿es tuyo?

—Era de mi padre –Señaló Emiya, mirando al caballo. Cú asintió.

Descansaron en las cortas escaleras de la puerta y comieron un delicioso puré de verduras con salsa de carne. El día siguiente, Emiya no trabajó en la cerca, para desconcierto de Cú que al llegar no lo encontró por ningún lado del jardín, estuvo deambulando por los alrededores de la casa y miró por las ventanas, pero no había nadie adentro, el caballo descansaba a un lado de la casa y luego de ir con él y examinarlo, se adentró en el bosque.

Emiya se retiró temprano esa mañana a recoger algunas hierbas y plantas que Merlín le aseguraba podían serle de utilidad, el bosque era un lugar perfecto para que se desarrollaran todo tipo de vida silvestre. También recolectó algunos hongos comestibles y encontró algunos tubérculos rústicos, un hongo altamente inflamable que podría servirle para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

Se adentró un poco más en un terreno lleno de arbustos, donde apenas pudo caminar, reconoció una hierba venenosa que esquivó cuidadosamente y se encontró con una recompensa de arándanos.

Algunos animales pequeños salieron en la huida mientras él se acercaba por los frutos, levantó los ojos cuando no se sintió solo y busco a su alrededor la fuente de la presencia. Se impresionó ver a Cú a unos metros aproximarse, realmente sentía que no podría huir de él.

Pero este pensamiento desapareció´ cuando lo vio correr hacia él y detenerse en medio de los arbustos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? –Le preguntó.

—No estabas en casa… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? –Quiso saber mirando lo que tenía en aquella canasta. Asintió con la cabeza al deducir lo que estaba haciendo. –

—Hoy no trabajaré en la cerca. –Le apuntó. Pero esto no significó nada para Cú, que asintió nuevamente con la cabeza, miró en cambio el arbusto de arándanos y sacó alguno con los dedos. 

—Sé un lugar donde hay más de estos. –Le anunció señalando los frutos, se llevó uno a la boca. – pero no te gustará ir. No sabes nadar

—Es al otro lado del lago.

—Así es, también hay moras… es un desperdicio, bueno al menos las ardillas y los caballos comen, pero viene el frio, y no crecerá nada por aquí. –Emiya asintió, no se aventuró a decir nada… puesto que no deseaba ir a aquel lugar.

Emiya lo miró atentamente, no tenía el camisón y comenzaba a percibir unas pequeñas marcas en su costado.

—¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó acercándose para examinarle. Cú también buscó mirarse, alzó el brazo y se dio cuenta que este también tenía aquellas rosetas, como picaduras.

—No lo sé… -Admitió, y se tocó la piel, no dolía, pero pronto comenzaba a picar, y se rascó. – Pica…

Emiya examinó su alrededor. Retuvo las manos del otro para evitar que se rascara.

—Tocaste hiedra venenosa. –Diagnosticó.

—¡Que! ¡Yo no toque nada!

—Vamos… -Le tomó de la muñeca y caminaron con cuidado hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la casa, la comezón se agudizó. Emiya le prohibió rascarse, para mala suerte del hombre, no tenía ungüento para este mal y rápidamente juntó todos los ingredientes en el motero bajo los ojos ansioso del otro que admiró como trituraba cada uno junto a otro con extrema rapidez.

—¿Esa es…igual que la otra vez?

—No. Volteate. –Le ordenó. Obedeció y experimentó un estremecimiento de alivio en la medida que Emiya deslizaba la crema verde en su espalda. Olía raro a pasto y algo de tierra mojada.

La esparció muy bien y repetidas veces por su costado, debajo del brazo y por su cintura. Aun picaba y Cú no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por su cintura, se encontró con los dedos de Emiya y lo atrapó por un breve momento, ambos se miraron.

—¿Qué es? –le preguntó estando muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Una medicina…ayudara a eliminar la irritación.

—Me sigue picando –Le dijo incomodo, con mirada suplicante, quería rascarse, solo entonces, Emiya se dio cuenta que CúChulainn tenía uñas un poco largas pero limpias, suponía por su actividad de nado.

—Eso te pasa por andar desnudo en el bosque.

—No seas cruel conmigo, estaba buscándote. –Se excusó con la mirada de perro pateado. Movió una de sus manos, pero Emiya la detuvo en el acto con rapidez.

—No te rasques, te desgarraras y será peor. -Le ordenó el otro – dejame ver tus piernas.

Cú obedeció colocándola muy rectas, la papilla llegó a las pantorrillas, se quedó muy quieto, mirando los dedos del experto en su piel enrojecida.

—No puedes mojarte con esto, sino no funcionara. –Le advirtió. – tampoco te rasques.

—¿Puedo sobarme, aunque sea?

—Sí, solo ten cuidado y no te lastimes. 

El hombre de largo cabello sonrió, sentado con las piernas al frente miró los ojos concentrados de Emiya, cuando hubo terminado, movió un poco los dedos de los pies y apoyó la cabeza de sus rodillas; sus miradas se encontraron y una sensación extraña comenzó a envolverlos a ambos.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí contigo? –le preguntó Cú. Detectó una ligera turbación en el interior de los ojos del sanador, el otro lo miró con ojos suplicantes, que supo había funcionado cuando desvió la mirada. - Puedo dormir frente a la chimenea.

—Está bien. –le respondió con una voz baja – Ahora dejame vendarte, así no te rascaras mientras duermes.

Aquello fue lo peor que Emiya pudo hacerle a este hombre, aunque ciertamente no podía rascarse y por tanto lastimarse, condensar la irritación en la crema verde no evitaba que sintiera una ligeras pinzadas de comezón.

Emiya le proporcionó otro camisón, más grueso, azul y suave, con largas mangas y unos pantalones del mismo material para que pasara la noche. Hacia frio en el exterior y podía verse las primeras señales de la lluvia. Cerraron todas las ventanas y Emiya consideró hacer unas cortinas, no le gustaba mirar las ventanas de noche…se sentía observado.

Tiró algunos leños más al fuego y le ofreció una colcha blanda y gruesa rellena de paja, con la cual podía abrigarse en toda la noche, estas atenciones conmovieron el corazón del invitado. Era tan feliz con tan poco y se sintió cómodo en ese pequeño espacio. Incluso se acercó a proporcionarle una avena con leche.

—¿Por qué estás aquí solo, Emiya? No pareces una persona desagradable. Tienes un corazón amable a pesar de verte tan…rudo.

—Es algo …complicado. –Manifestó carraspeó y sintió que sus mejillas le hormiguearon.

—Cuéntame, no se lo diré a nadie. 

—Quizá después… -Dijo, Cú bajó los labios, que raro era este hombre, tenia, en ocasiones reacciones como un niño. – Me siento cansado… Quiero ya dormir.

—No te vayas, hablemos de algo antes de dormir. –A diferencia de Emiya, Cú parecía estar lleno de energía.

—¿De quieres hablar?

Ambos estaban bajo el calor de la chimenea, y escucharon al poco tiempo la lluvia golpear contra la casa y el suelo, inclemente.

—Ah, no lo sé. ¿Tienes amigos?

—algunos pocos. 

—¿Cómo son?

—Complicados, una de ellas tiene un temperamento difícil, pero es muy determinada, otra es terca, pero es buena persona. Luego esta Arthur…un amigo de mi padre y mío. El resto, eran pacientes, mayores, antes eran pacientes de mi padre…

—¿y ahora son tuyos?

—No…de hecho –Le respondió, Emiya parpadeó lentamente- ya no.

Emiya bostezó cubriendo sus labios con la mano. Cú lo admiró en silencio, su cabello blanco, sus ojos claros y mirada distante.

—¿Lo extrañas? –Preguntó con cautela.

—¿Qué?

—A tu padre…

—Sí…mucho. –Admitió y Cú se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se entornaron en su expresión de pena. Se arrepintió de preguntar algo así, pero no podía evitarlo, personalmente el no extrañaba a sus padres…

Llevó una de sus manos al cabello blanco y le brindó unas pocas caricias que Emiya cansado y sentimental ahora no pudo evitarlo, hacia tanto tiempo que era privado de algo similar.

Se despidieron poco después. Cú se acostó frente al fuego y cerró los ojos de inmediato, a Emiya tampoco le costó mucho el dormir profundamente, tuvo sueños raros, de imágenes y situaciones bastante inentendibles, entre agua, sangre y el sentimiento imperativo de correr y esconderse, a mitad de la noche algo lo sacudió suavemente.

—Emiya…el fuego se apagó ¿Puedo dormir contigo aquí?

No respondió ante aquella pregunta, pensando que se trataba de un sueño, el cansancio y la soñolencia eran tal que no meditó acerca de algo y su mente no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Sintió la cama hundirse un poco, una superficie suave y algo tibia tras de su espalda, algo le cubría el cuerpo, envolviéndolo por completo, sintiéndose incapaz e indefenso en su mente, la presencia se tornó más caliente y agradable, reteniéndolo en una sola posición, pero las imágenes se alejaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente al despertar encontró a Cú chulainn envuelto en sus ropas y se preguntó internamente ¿Por qué estaba allí? La lluvia fue especialmente fuerte aquella noche, que apagó el fuego de la chimenea, encontrando la respuesta a la pregunta. Pensó en hacer una protección sobre la boca del techo. El cabello y la piel del otro hombre estaba seca, respiraba por la boca, totalmente laxo y con una felicidad envidiable habitando en el mundo del sueño…

Él lo admiró dormir, en silencio, con la luz clara de las ventanas a los lados de la cama…admitía que tenía facciones hermosas y salvajes… Su cabello largo y oscuro, ahora tenía un aspecto diferente, más claro y liviano, a tocarlo con cierta reserva lo encontró suave…pero sintió que sus dedos se atascaron… no sabía desde cuando no cuidaba de su cabello y Emiya sintió deseos de peinarlo…

Emiya despertó a Cú Chulainn que se había rodado a su espacio en la cama una vez libre. Al abrir los ojos, lo encontró renovado y elogió la suavidad de aquella cama, también diciendo, a tono de broma que era una pena que no pudiera compartirla como era debido.

Comieron en silencio y Emiya le indicó que le cambiaria los vendajes, el proceso fue un poco menos fastidioso, aunque no picaba tenía la piel irritada aun, las manos de Emiya eran muy amables y cálidas e internamente le proporcionaban cierto bienestar. Gimió de gozo en unas ocasiones mientras le bañaba la esquina de su espalda con esa crema verde, Emiya se paralizó en el acto totalmente avergonzado por las indecencias de este hombre, Cú solo podía reírse por reacciones tan mojigatas.

Luego de unos momentos en que Emiya limpiaba la chimenea de la humedad, Cú estuvo acariciando al caballo que comía del pasto, entretenido de su cuidado... Poco tiempo después retomaron el trabajo de la cerca, aunque con mucha más lentitud de antes…No encontró razones en Emiya…

Diarmuid apareció de forma repentina asustando a Emiya, pobre hombre que tenía que soportar las apariciones de hombres hermosos y casi desnudos sin aviso alguno ¡Iban a matarlo de un ataque al corazón!

—Estaba preocupado. No apareciste en toda la noche. –Se expresó el hombre mojado de pies a cabeza- la lluvia de ayer fue bastante pavorosa.

—No te preocupes, estuve toda la noche con Emiya. –Le expuso con la mayor tranquilidad, para Emiya el corazón se le sacudió de nervios por lo que terrible que sonaban esas palabras.

—¿Te lastimó? –Preguntó Diarmuid mirando las piernas de su amigo.

—Oh no. Fue hiedra venenosa. No me puedo mojar o si no, no funcionara su cosa mágica…digo medicina-Le explicó. Las facciones hermosas de Diarmuid se impresionaron.

—Eso es terrible… -Le dijo, pareciera que el agua era muy vital para ambos hombres. - ¿Ni un poco?

Cú miró a Emiya como pidiendo una aprobación. El sanador suspiró un momento.

—Está bien, pero debe colocárselo de nuevo. –Diarmuid asintió en silencio.

—Gracias. –Le dijo a Emiya con expresión solemne. Había algo agradable en sus palabras que calentaron el interior de su pecho, pero Emiya evitó dejarse llevar por estos sentimientos, amables y contagiosos de cual su espíritu estaba hambriento. - Eres muy bueno sanando males ¿Por qué alguien como tu esta solo en este lugar?

—Los anteriores no eran tan agradables. –Comentó descuidadamente Cú

—¿Conocieron a los que estuvieron antes aquí? –Preguntó Emiya algo sorprendido.

—Claro –Dijo Diarmuid y no hubo ningún estremecimiento en su voz. - Todos viejos desagradables, uno de ellos intentó matar a golpes a Cú por que tomaba el sol en orillas del lago.

“Seguro estaba desnudo” pensó Emiya y no sabía si sentirse mal o reírse.

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –Quiso recordar Cú, un tanto divertido. Diarmuid se encogió del hombro.

—Que importa ya.

—¿Por qué se fue?

—Bueno…-Diarmuid meditó antes de decir- Muchos no soportan estar solos en un lugar así. Comienza a ver cosas…Creo que realmente no quieren estar solos y se inventan demonios.

Emiya lo miró atentamente a ambos.

—Pero tú no eres así ¿verdad? –Inquirió Cú enterrando su mirada en el rostro del albino

Emiya miró dentro de los ojos de Cú Chulainn, había una expectativa en la forma que lo miraba, con suma insistencia.

—Espero que no. –Respondió poco después. Diarmuid sonrió y hubo algo oscuro en sus ojos cuando lo hizo.

—…Por cierto Emiya… pronto se acerca el Samain…-Le comentó, Cú deslizó discretamente la mirada hacia su amigo, con suspicacia.

—Emiya no sabe nada de eso…

—Lo sé-Replicó el aludido, para sorpresa de Cú que volvió a verlo con los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, solía celebrarlo con mi padre, antes…sabes –Le indicó mirando con atención al hombre, Cú parpadeó mucho, procesando tal información y poco después, experimentó cierta alegría de saber más sobre Emiya. – Solíamos hacer comida _para ellos._

Cú sonrió visiblemente emocionado y pronto quiso saber más. Bombardeó a preguntas al hombre. 

Diarmuid miró hacia la casa…sin escucharlos aparentemente.

—Yo también solía hacerlo. –Dijo distraído, luego entornó la mirada. Emiya guardó silencio sabiendo el final de los padres de los dos hombres…

Emiya pensó en solicitar algunos nabos a Merlín para esas noches, eran tres días en donde según tenía entendido los muertos y espíritus poseían total permiso de caminar junto a los vivos, recordó entonces a su padre y se sintió un tanto deprimido por que lo extrañaba profundamente en estas fiestas que ahora debían de celebrar en secreto.

Pero las mañanas siguientes no había visto a Merlín pasar por el camino donde solía pasar y se sintió contrariado. Deseaba preparar las ofrendas para esa noche, de modo que fue al pueblo para la adquisición de lo que requería, el viaje fue algo largo y fastidioso, hacía tiempo que no viajaba. 

Prefirió hacer todo rápidamente y no llamar mucho la atención, de modo que compró lo necesario, pero cuando iba de salida se encontró con un rostro conocido que lo reconoció. Arthur lo retuvo mirándole con suma alegría.

—¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo, hace ya meses que no te veía-Le abrazó amistosamente.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, Emiya comentó que no estaban tan solo como esperaba y eso estaba bien puesto era una compañía agradable y productiva.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Cú Chulainn, vive en el otro pueblo- Arthur asintió mirándolo con atención – es a veces un salvaje, pero no creo que sea mala persona, un poco …incontrolable, pero es muy trabajador y energético. 

—¿Y cómo se llama el otro?

—Diarmuid…no se mucho de él, pero es amable. –Le comentó. – Sabes…sus padres eran …ya sabes…

—Ahh…-Arthur de inmediato comprendió, miró dentro de la carreta de Emiya por un breve momento – Nosotros también…¿quieres algunos nabos?

Emiya lo encontró conveniente, asintió.

—¿Pasaras _solo la festividad_? –Preguntó Arthur, hubo un tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Si todo resultaba bien, no debería haber ningún problema. -Le indicó este.

—Son tres días. –apuntó el noble rubio.

—Estaré bien –Le manifestó. – No quiero que se metan en problemas.

—Eres demasiado noble, Emiya, en ocasiones muy terco. –Le replicó Arthuro guardando los nabos dentro de la carreta. – Podría ser como antes, con Taiga y Tohsaka…

El hombre no dijo nada. Miró profundamente a Arthur y en esta mirada se escondía su respuesta, ya nada sería como antes.

—¿No has visto a un comerciante llamado Merlín por aquí en estos días?

—¿Merlín? –Arthur se desconcertó un poco por esa pregunta, pero se recompuso recordando – Creo que lo he visto un par de veces pasearse por el mercado. Pero últimamente no lo he visto… ¿Por qué?

Emiya entonces le contó que papel representaba Merlín para él.

—Sí logro verlo le diré que lo necesitas. –Indicó el hombre más pequeño. Sonriendo se despidieron, Arturo le prometió visitarlo una vez terminara el año Oscuro. - ¡Por favor cuidate!

Los días pasaron y Emiya junto a Cú chulainn trabajaron arduamente en terminar la cerca que rodeaba la casa. Ahora había mucha más urgencia puesto comenzaría La Festividad. Merlín no dio señales en los días próximos y cuando hubieron terminado la cerca, Emiya instaló una de las lámparas en lo alto del umbral de la entrada. No estaba de más decir que Cú estaba completamente sano y ya no necesitaba rascar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque …no de la forma en que uno podría imaginase.

Ante su piel saludable, de nuevo dijo eso de Emiya, _que era mágico y_ le tumbó en un abrazo apretado y estrecho, llenándole de besos en la cabeza, el hombre se trastornó, pero no le apartó con demasiada fuerza o voluntad. Dentro aún tenía un corazón distinguido que se contentaba con el bienestar de los demás, aunque amargamente no podía hacer mucho con todos o con los que no deseaban ser ayudados.

Cú parecía muy feliz estando con él y eso, suponía, era suficiente para su corazón tímido y noble se sacudiera de forma deliciosa.

Un buen día Arthur apareció en la casa de Emiya para su gran sorpresa, confesó que se había perdido en el bosque, pero un amble hombre le ayudó a encontrar la casa de Emiya, se sorprendió bastante ante su apariencia, pero recordó lo que Emiya le había contado, y en seguida supo o creyó saber que se trataba de Cú chulainn o Diarmuid.

—Cú no puede ser –Le dijo mientras le servía la taza de té – Estaba aquí hace un momento.

—Oh, Entonces debió ser Diarmuid…tenía ese lunar debajo del ojo.-Le dijo poco después. - ¿Por qué andaba con esas fachas? Pobre hombre, debí darle algo para abrigarse, me siento mal ahora.

—No son muy aficionados a vestirse de hecho. Cuando vienen a este lado rara veces están vestidos-Emiya ya estaba curado de sus bellas apariencias, el rostro de Arthur sin embargo parecía cambiar de todos los colores al imaginar a Diarmuid, de portes tan noble completamente desnudo.

—Que escándalo, podría a ofender a alguien de esa manera. -Le susurró el joven rubio. Emiya sonrió internamente, seguro habría de haber ofendido a muchos - ¿Cuándo podre conocer a tu amigo Cú chulainn?

—En este momento, no lo sé, pronto será la festividad y ellos dos andan en son de prepararse. – repuso Emiya.

Charlaron y Emiya le comentó sobre la cerca a la cual Arthur elogió sorprendido, tenia de base gruesos troncos firmemente enterrados en la tierra todos del mismo tamaño y altura. Podría de esa forma criar a algunos animales….

Emiya parecía satisfecho en ese lugar y eso podría verlo en su aura, estaba más fuerte y saludable que nunca, pero aún le preocupaba que pasara la Festividad solo en un terreno desconocido y tan cerca de un lago…que no sabía que misterios podría tener.

—¿De verdad pasaras la festividad solo? –Le preguntó nuevamente antes de irse. Emiya evitó mirarlo, y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta...Arthur que era especialmente hábil en leer a las personas, lo miró largamente. No quería avergonzarlo más de lo que internamente estaba …

Se despidieron con el cariño de los que se conocen por mucho tiempo, Arthur atravesó el bosque con su caballo y Emiya realmente esperaba que no lo atrapara la noche.

Pensó, estando solo, mientras preparaba las lámparas que colocaría en su casa sobre invitar a estos dos hombres a la Festividad, su corazón dudaba… pero no vio a Cú Chulainn el día siguiente…ni el siguiente. Ni el próximo a ese.

Su interior se inquietó y mientras en la soledad de su casa realizaba sus oficios un sentimiento de oscuridad se inclinaba sobre el envolviéndolo.

Recordó las palabras de Diarmuid. Quizá tenía razón, algo había cambiado en él. No quería estar solo, no en ese momento. Y aunque por ese momento se sintió perdido y falto de la motivación que siempre tenia se obligó a terminar lo que habia empezado.

Preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba el energético hombre? Habían pasado días desde que lo visito, exactamente desde que Arthur o visitó. El jardín se encontraba limpio y con el césped recortado…pero Emiya lo sitió terriblemente amplio y la cerca asfixiante. Un sentimiento de preocupación se cernía sobre el…

El primer día del Samhain, Emiya estuvo colocando los nabos cerca de la entrada, observó entonces los fuegos fatuos aparecer en la entrada del bosque, pero no les tenía miedo, uno intentó meterse en un nabo y fue imposible sacarlo hasta que se apoderó de dicha lámpara ardiendo felizmente; este lo colocó con mucho cuidado encima del tronco de la entrada, junto con otro colocado justo al lado.

En ausencia de Cú había construido un pequeño techo en la chimenea cuidando de no quedarse sin fuego por si llovía. Cuidó de su caballo, colocándole algunos de los amuletos que recordaba su padre les ponía a los animales de su hogar.

Dejó algunas frutas, hortalizas, dulces de harina y mermelada en la entrada junto a un cántaro de vino e hidromiel e hizo las oraciones correspondientes por un momento, su caballo intentó comer algo de allí pero no se lo permito puesto que tenía una canasta solo para él y lo ató a un lado de la cerca donde se echó a comer felizmente. 

En un determinado momento pensó que se había desatado, cuando sintió algo olfatearle la corona de la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era otro caballo, nunca lo había visto, no, mentía, si lo había visto antes, tenía el grill rojizo, ojos profundos y fríos de un color verde, era el caballo de Merlín o eso pensaba, no…estaba en lo correcto era el caballo de ese hombre.

Lo percibía enorme, con un pelaje brillante, rojo. Se inclinó hacia la canasta y comió de la ofrenda, Emiya pensó en detenerlo, pero algo le decía que no debía perturbalo, miró discretamente a su alrededor, pero no vio rastro del hombre comerciante por ningún lado. Entonces se dio cuenta que aquel caballo no tenía bridas y que luego de comer un poco levantó la cabeza y se marchó hacia el lago para meterse en él. Emiya se paralizó por un momento, sus huesos se helaron al admirarlo, como desaparecía en la oscura agua.

Sin embargo, se sintió a salvo de que aceptara sus ofrendas sin nada más y al parecer ya no iba a volver. Dio una última mirada al exterior de su casa, Merlín no estaba por ningún lado…deslizó la mirada hacia su caballo y lo encontró cohibido, temió no poder meterlo en la pequeña casa y darle seguridad, así que lo consoló acariciando su grill, ambos sintiéndose solos.

Intentó dormir esa noche, pero escuchaba que alguien tocaba su puerta, con la lámpara atendió abriéndola lentamente. Había una mujer con un largo manto negro que tenía la canasta en su mano, tenía un rostro pálido y ojos dorados muy profundos y atentos, se miraron largamente, esa mujer sacudió un poco la canasta y Emiya un poco vencido por el sueño comprendió más o menos lo que quería decir.

Le pidió que esperar y cerró la puerta lentamente, la mujer no se movió de allí en ningún momento, las luces de los nabos contoneaban su figura y hacia brillar su cabello negro oscuro como la noche.

Al abrir la puerta; Emiya le entregó una docena de galletas con mermelada. La mujer bajó los ojos hacia la ofrenda, satisfecha, pero sin decir nada se retiró de la entrada y la vio alejarse lejos del umbral de la entrada y el fuego fatuo.

Algo similar ocurrió horas después, pero fue un poco más amable…e inusual, Emiya jamás había visto a un hombre mitad caballo, casi no entraba en el portal de la entrada de modo que estaba en el jardín. Emiya dudo en platicar como había visto a su padre hacerlo hace años…

—No temas, me llamó Chiron ¿tendrías un poco de Hidromiel? Me marcharé en cuanto pueda mojar mis labios –Le aseguró. Emiya buscó el brebaje. En ocasiones los espíritus podían ser algo caprichosos con sus ofrendas. -¿Estás aquí solo? 

—Así es. –Tampoco era bueno mentirles. – Con mi caballo, claro.

—Veo que eres bueno con él. –Le señaló el centauro- Parece feliz.

—Eso parece. –Apuntó Emiya –

— Usted, en cambio, no lo parece.

—Ah, no es por usted, no piense mal.

—Descuide. Veo perfectamente que no soy quien esperaba. –Le indicó el ser benevolente- ¡Esto esta delicioso! Tiene mi agradecimiento, ahora puedo continuar mi viaje.

—¿Visitara a alguien?

—Ah, así es. A un antiguo amigo y estudiante.

Emiya recibió el recipiente donde había servido el líquido y se despidió del noble ser. Luego de ello decidió llenar de comida la canasta en la entrada y pronto concluyó poner otra, de esa forma logró dormir toda noche. A la mañana siguiente estaban vacías… se quedó por un momento en la entrada de la cerca, mientras comía, esperando si podía ver a Merlín, pero solo pequeños animales surgieron o eso creyó ver…

Una figura pasó por el camino en el cual Merlín atravesaba habitualmente, pero esta era invisible, Emiya solo lo sintió, como una presencia inexplicable.

Se alejó de allí y atendió a su caballo que peinó y alimentó, aseguró muy bien su amuleto para que los espíritus traviesos no lo fastidiaran y habló un poco con él. Luego apagó los fuegos de los nabos y cambió las velas, el nabo del fuego fatuo no había consumido la vela de ninguna forma y sabía que le agradaba arder dentro de ese vegetal.

—Pero debes irte cuando terminé la festividad ¿entiendes? –Le advirtió al fuego.

El segundo día de la Festividad preparó algo de carne y cocinó algunos panes de nueces…el proceso fue especialmente tortuoso pues no dejaba de pensar en donde estaban sus dos amigos…si, se sorprendió al considerarlos amigos…pero ahora se sentía algo solo… Talvez debió proponerles celebrar Samhain juntos antes de que se marcharan, la idea lo atormentó durante la espera de los panes.

En la tarde estuvo al borde de la roca, recolectando algo de agua para bañarse y dar de beber a su caballo. Hizo dos recorridos solo por mero capricho esperanzado de verlos aparecer en el lago. Pero solo vio el agua oscura y tranquila, en ella solo admiró su reflejo. Luego de tener el agua, recorrió el largo del lago en un paseo con su caballo solo para estirar las piernas y ver si podía encontrarse a Merlín…Algunos fuegos fatuos le seguían quizá buscando arder en algún nabo o algo…

Regresó a casa sin éxito en su búsqueda y con algo pesado en el corazón como a quien se lo rompen. La noche se le hizo casi interminable, sentado junto a la chimenea y vio figuras en su ventana, era pequeñas hadas que querían llamar su atención y le pedían miel, le asomó una copa con miel poco después y habló un poco con ellas, sintiéndose triste… ellas le consolaron y le hicieron compañía contándole tiernas historias que le hicieron las horas más agradables.

Logró dormirse por un momento indeterminado, pero al abrir los ojos aún era de noche, seguro pasada la media noche, el fuego, aunque estaba andando y lo avivó aún mas con algunos maderos, pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, la abrió lentamente y al ver a la persona frente así reconoció a un joven de vestimenta blanca y cabellos verdes hasta las rodillas. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le pidió algo de miel…

Emiya se la entregó y este la bebió con lentitud, de repente algunas hadas aparecieron a beber un poco, eran bastante golosas.

—Oh, amigo, no parece muy feliz… -Le apuntó el joven misterioso mirando su rostro.

—Solo estoy cansado. -Pero no era así, y el misterioso joven lo sabía, solo podia compadecerse de él. – Iré a dormir dentro de poco

—Ah, recuerde las ofrendas en la entrada…pronto pasará un gran desfile, ¿Por qué no nos acompaña? –Le ofreció con amabilidad- seguro se contenta.

Emiya lo pensó muy bien pero no tenía muchos ánimos de pasearse por allí, en otro tiempo hubiera aceptado. Denegó la oferta y para contentar a su invitado le sirvió otro poco de miel que aceptó jovialmente.

—Tienes un corazón generoso. –Le dijo con un corazón contento –todo lo que siembres aquí dará bueno frutos y los animales vendrán a entregarse a ti en el invierno, adiós amigo, amigo de noble corazón.

Se alejó de la entrada y pronto desapareció. Luego de ello Emiya lleno de panes de nueces las canastas y dejó miel en un cántaro. Nuevamente sintió algo acercarse, una presencia y se quedó muy quieto, dos caballos oscuros se acercaban, eran tan negro que apenas pudo distinguirles, solo hasta que el fuego lamió su piel lustrosa y brillante, goteaban agua por todos lados, mirándolo profundamente, sus ojos eran oscuros e inquietantes, sus pasos parsimoniosos, elegantes y majestuosos. Arrodillado frente a las canastas, Emiya sintió un frio lamer su espalda y bajó un poco la cabeza percibiendo como se acercaban lentamente por encima de su cabeza, uno de ellos tomó un pan de nuez y el otro bebió de la miel poco después, aquel que había comido el pan se acercó sobre su cabeza y parecía entretenido de olerlo, estuvo así un momento, por un breve instante Emiya intentó levantar la cabeza para mirarle, pero este se alejó, dándose la vuelta…perdiéndose en la oscuridad. 

En el ultimo día se acercó nuevamente al lago en la mañana y esperó por Merlín, pero nunca pasó. Estuvo un tiempo en la roca esperando a alguien, no sabe bien a quien. Luego creyó justificar a los dos hombres con que seguro no estaban cerca, puesto que eran hijos de Druidas, seguro debían de ir a otro lado y …fueron incapaces de decirles que no estarían allí. Se sintió triste allí, solo en un lago amplio y vacío…pero esto era lo que él quería…

Quería estar solo, alejado de los hombres de ley que perseguían a su padre y a él por tener aquel don que consideraban terrible. Sí, si estaba lejos entonces no perseguirían a sus cercanos

Suspiró y sintió que algo frio se le pegó a la mejilla, en seguida llevó sus manos al rostro, ah, una pequeña hadita, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, tenía una linda expresión y le preguntó por qué estaba triste.

Oh, se notaba demasiado, para que una hadita tan pequeña se diera cuenta. No sabía si contarle cosas tan complejas, pero simplemente le dijo que se sentía solo y que esperaba poder pasar los días acompañado de alguien en particular. La hadita se indignó profundamente de que tan distinguido hombre no precisamente por algo tan banal con su apariencia estuviera solo y más o menos sintiéndose abandonado.

—Quizá este en el otro pueblo-Le comentó- celebrando con sus amigos…

—Yo puedo ir a verlo. Lo buscaré y le diré que estas muy enojado con él. –Dijo ella.

—Pero no estoy enojado con él.

—¡Yo sí estoy enojado con él!

—No, por favor, no le digas eso. Solo quiero saber si está bien. Sabes que celebrar esto ahora es algo complicado y todos los hacen con mucha discreción. –Manifestó Emiya. – Si los hombres de ley lo encuentran pueden hacerle cosas terribles. 

La Hadita era inmisericorde. No comprendía a esos hombres de la Ley, solo entendía que un hombre enamorado estaba solo esperando a su amado.

—Yo le haré cosas terribles. ¡Cuando lo vea le voy a morder!

—No lo hagas, ¿está bien? – Le imploró Emiya. Ciertamente las hadas eran terribles.

Ella no prometió nada, pero se fue a hacer su buena obra a tan desgraciado hombre. Luego de realizar los oficios habituales, en la tarde después de mediodía, Emiya la encontró rondando en el jardín.

—¡No encontré a ningún hombre como me dijiste!

—¿Esta segura?

—Sí ¡Les pregunté a algunas personas, pero dicen que jaman lo han visto! –Seguro a Druidas

—¿Qué me dices de Diarmuid?

—No. Tampoco.

Ambos se miraron largamente pensando y Emiya internamente se angustió ¿y si…lo había inventado todo? ¿y si era como Diarmuid había dicho? … pero Arthur lo había visto, no podía ser imposible, entonces, Cú Chulainn debía de existir. No se lo estaría imaginando … ¿verdad?

Era tan hermoso aquel hombre…no podría imaginar personalidad ni belleza tal. 

…Pero ¿y si los hombres de la Ley lo hubieran encontrando? …como a su padre. Le harían un juicio, claro, y lo hallarían culpable, no había de otra…luego lo ahogarían en el lago cercano, lo estrangularían o lo quemaría…depende del humor del juez.

Las ideas lo angustiaron profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su corazón bombeando angustiado, el hada lo tradujo de otra forma, como si la noticia le hubiera roto el corazón… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy pronto llegaremos al final. Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Los pensamientos, apenas y lo dejaban trabajar, peinó tantas veces a su caballo, perdido en sus pensamientos que este le evitó, huyendo de sus cuidados, seguro le estaba lastimando, el rechazo de su única compañía le afectó más de lo que imaginó, intentó alimentarlo, pero se mantuvo quieto sin abrir la boca, de modo que entendiendo que no era un buen momento, dejó las frutas en su canasta.

Encerrado en su casa, intentó distraer la mente de aquellos pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta que era en lo único que tenía para pensar, quería desviar su mente en otra situación, pero la preocupación de Cú chulainn, su ausencia o la duda sobre su existencia o si realmente existía ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo había ido a visitar es tantos días?

Pensó si hubiera hecho algo que lo ofendiera, pero no encontró nada realmente relevante, instigarlo a que se vistiera decentemente no era un motivo del cual detenerse a pensar como ofensivo, 

Paseó por la casa, e intentó ignorar a las hadas que le pedían miel, cerrando todas las ventanas, luego de encender el fuego de la chimenea, robusteciendo la llama que se comería los troncos, se lavó y se cambió para dormir sin esperar a nadie. No quería ya atender, ni formar parte de la Festividad, su preocupación lo llenaron de un sentimiento toxico de desesperación y angustia. Incluso, mientras se metía en la cama y espera por el sueño tras beber uno de los te que solía preparar para los niños con demasiada energía, pensaba en que, si se confirmaría sus sospechas, si de alguna forma estos dos individuos fueran ajusticiados por los hombres de otras creencias y su condena fuera la muerte, se iría definitivamente de allí, jamás volvería a esa casa, y entonces, lo vivido allí, formaría a ser parte de los acuerdos íntimos de su vida.

La idea de no poder ver más a CúChulainn, de su finitud, lo hizo estremecer de una forma que no creía posible. Deseó dormirse lo antes posible, buscaría, si era posible señales de esos dos hombres una vez terminara el Samain, no olvidaba que no solo había espíritus amables y bienhechores en el final del año sino también traviesos y malignos. Se cubrió totalmente, puesto que las hadas no dejaban de tocar la ventana con desesperación e insistencia.

Todo a su alrededor se silenció una vez logró cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño terrible y angustioso, lleno de agua y desesperación, del cual no podía despertarse, aunque luchaba incesantemente por salir del agua, de esos remolinos oscuros de los que siempre huía en sueños y en la realidad.

Despertó entre lamentos y lágrimas silenciosas que solo se deslizaron ante su negativa de manifestarlas abiertamente, se limpió el rostro e intentó entender el sueño, el castigo de los que son anómalos como él.

Estuvo por un momento en calma, intentando incorporarse de su despertar, repentinamente el sonido de la puerta lo hizo saltar de su estupor, pero esta vez decidió no abrirle a nadie esa noche, la puerta continuó sonando unas tres veces más, hasta silenciarse por completo.

Emiya, solo en su alcoba se hallaba en completa oscuridad, no había encendido ninguna lámpara, puesto que al dormir esa tarde aun había luz del sol, con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y vestido con ese camisón azul avanzó hacia la puerta, estaba sin calzado y percibía el piso frio, caminó hasta llegar a la chimenea donde tomó la lámpara de vidrio y logró encenderla con aquel hongo inflamable. Recordó solo al encender la mecha de aquella lámpara el incidente con la hiedra venenosa y la cómoda y agradable sensación que experimentó su corazón cuando lo sanó y agradecido se le lanzó encima a llenarlo de besos.

Escuchó un resoplido, giró la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, logró ver la silueta de su caballo junto a la ventana, estaba tan quieto y parecía mirarlo fijamente. Recordó que le evitaba en la tarde por excesivos cuidados de una mente distraída y se vio asaltado por la pena. Solo, no necesitaba mantenerse como un hombre compuesto e íntegro, no ocultaba ni un centímetro de sus expresiones faciales y se encontró visiblemente desgraciado. 

Se acercó hacia la ventana, pero al mirar a su caballo no lo encontró por ningún lado. También, se dio cuenta que no había luz en los nabos cercanos a su área de descanso, no lo había amarrado, ahora pensó con cierto esfuerzo y …no recordaba que fuera tan grande como para tener que bajar el cuello junto a la ventana…

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta y se acercó a ella luego de un momento de meditación. Al salir lo saludó la oscuridad absoluta, el frio y lo desconocido, solo podía ver el fuego fatuo en la entrada e incluso se sorprendió de no escuchar absolutamente nada, nada… ni los mas diminutos insectos hacían acto de presencia a su alrededor. Encendió pues algunos pocos nabos en la entrada, luego se adentró a la oscuridad el jardín donde buscó a su caballo con corazón inquieto. Volvería mañana, en dado caso, tenía el amuleto y tenía la costumbre de no alejarse de casa por mucho tiempo…

Iba a retornar a casa, en cuanto no lo pudo encontrar donde había dejado su alimento, sin embargo, una presencia lo hizo detenerse en el acto, no podía verlo, pero lo presentía caminando cerca de sí, cubriéndose en la oscuridad, un repentino sentimiento de alarma le atenazó el espíritu, y prestó más atención a su alrededor con la intención de saber si estaba cerca o lejos de aquello indeterminado. Escuchó poco después el sonido de pasos, pero reconoció al momento el sonido de estos pasos, era su caballo, el mismo sonido que hacia al caminar….

Levantó un poco la lámpara lo más que podía dar su brazo y entornando la mirada, observó que se movía en su dirección, lentamente y sin prisa, Emiya se quedó quieto en la espera, hasta darse cuenta que tenia de irse de allí muy rápidamente, la sensación de malestar y desconocido temor no se disipaba y era porque aquello que se movía hacia él no era su caballo. por lo menos no uno, mucho más robusto, oscuro y de ojos brillantes. Tembló de pies a cabeza, sus piernas respondieron por el instinto de preservación y retrocedieron primero lentamente, como lo hacía cuando se encuentra uno con un animal peligroso y pronto, al ver aquellos ojos de carbón ardiente acercarse cada vez más, se aventuró a correr a la luz de la entrada de su hogar, abrió la puerta y se adentró en ella cerrándola tras de sí, pegando la espada de esta, como un refuerzo.

Segundos después no escuchó nada, ni pasos, pero él sabía, sentía la gélida aura detrás de la puerta esperando, respirando, aguardando por él. Pegó la oreja de la madera de la puerta…escuchó de pronto que tocaban y se vio obligado a alejarse, temeroso, no reaccionó, el sonido provenía de un lado de la puerta, natural, ni muy bajo, ni muy alto…como una persona, pero no abrió. Volvieron a tocar, y fue como si todos los huesos del hombre se sacudieran atemorizado. Estaba solo, en verdad estaba solo y alguien…algo terriblemente oscuro tocaba su puerta. Podía diferencia el aura debido a la influencia del Samain, era algo sombrío y desconocido.

—Emiya… - Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz, abrió luego con desmesura los ojos - ¿Puedes dejarme entrar por favor?

Esa voz…

Era Cú Chulainn.

Una emoción llenó sus sentidos, pero detrás de esta lo azotó la confusión y no dejó que sus sentimientos lo turbaran, aunque si pegó más la oreja de a madera de la puerta, verlo por la ventana era imposible. 

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Cómo preguntas eso? …-Escuchó del otro lado. – Soy CuChualinn… oye, hace mucho frio aquí afuera y esta oscuro. Muy oscuro.

—No hay ningún hombre llamado Cú Chulainn…-Objetó Emiya y hubo cierta desolación en su voz, algo endeble y trágico – sea lo que seas, puedes irte por donde viniste.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Soy yo! ¡Oye, no seas cruel conmigo! –Repuso el otro con voz contrariada. – No es divertido…

Emiya dudó…herido.

—Si eres tu ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué apareces ahora?

Emiya no escuchó contestación al momento, preso de una profunda ansiedad.

—…Es complicado de explicar…-Dijo la voz. - He estado haciendo cosas…

—¿Qué cosas…?

—…una peregrinación…

—¿Qué?

—La cuestión es que me escapé. –Dijo al fin rápidamente- y Quizá Diarmuid se enoje conmigo por eso…

La mención de Diarmuid le hizo por un momento sentir esperanza, pero este espíritu era astuto y podía ver dentro de su corazón.

—Un hada me dijo…que tu no existías.

—¡Miente! Sabes …que pueden ser muy traviesas y mentirosas –Replicó en voz baja y Emiya percibió que se había puesto un poco nervioso.

—Cú Chulainn… ¿Por qué me mentiría?

—… ¡No lo sé! ¿Celos quizá? ¿Por qué le creerías? …y-yo ¡tengo mucho más tiempo contigo! No puedes creer lo que todos te digan solo porque sí.

—¿Por qué entonces deberías creerte a ti?

—¡Emiya! ¡Solo abre la puerta y sabrás que soy yo!

Llenó de incertidumbre se sintió aprisionado entre dos opciones, pero reflexionó sobre las reacciones del desconocido al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿No vives en el otro pueblo? ¿verdad?

—…Si.

Hubo un silencio pesado entre ambos.

—…No, no en el pueblo específicamente…-Dijo poco después – a las afueras. 

—¿Vives en el lago? ¿No es así?

Pausa…

—… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—…desde hace poco tiempo… de hecho. –Confesó.

—Emiya… abre la puerta y hablemos.

—Estamos hablando.

—No, me refiero a verte la cara. ¡Necesito verte!

—¡No!-Pero hubo duda en su voz, y su interior de sacudió por aquellas palabras.

…Emiya se alejó de la puerta con cortos pasos, entonces escuchó que la golpeaban, pero esta vez, fue fuerte y seco, lleno de demanda.

—¡Emiya! ¡Solo necesito hablar contigo! ¡Abre!

Golpeó la madera de la puerta nuevamente y Emiya podía jurar que no solo los clavos de la puerta trepidaban sino lo hacía la casa entera. Eso gritaba desde afuera.

—¡Solo he venido a verte! ¡¿No era eso lo que querías!? ¿Por qué no quieres verme? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Dime algo! –Vociferaba desde afuera, con una voz casi animal, irreconocible, Emiya jamás lo había escuchado de esa forma – ¡Te necesito, Emiya! ¡Emiya…! ¡Emiya!

La puerta se movía de tal forma que pensaba en cualquier momento podría romperse, pensamiento que estresaba al joven sanador. 

—¡Emiya…¡¡Ábreme! ¡Creeme, ¿Por qué no me crees?¡Necesito tanto verte! ¡Necesito…! –Pronto dejó de golpear la puerta, pero aún seguía allí, Emiya movió los ojos atentos a su alrededor y retrocedió hacia la chimenea, intentó sentir los sonidos de la casa…pero solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón enloquecido, tenía sentimientos turbulentos, entre la ansiedad, el anhelo, la tristeza y el amor; no podía ser Cú Chulainn, el no existía…y si existía, era una amenaza.

—¡Emiya! –Escuchó en la ventana de la chimenea, tuvo tanto miedo de volver la mirada, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la lámpara en sus manos. - ¡Mirame! Soy yo…

—No quiero… no quiero mirar…-Se dijo a sí mismo, recobrando ese miedo infantil que todos experimentan con el terror de lo desconocido, intentó girarse, pero no le obedeció el cuerpo así que lo hacía suavemente. 

—¡No! ¡Emiya! ¡Soy yo…! ¡No! ¡Mirame! –Sintió con su voz intentaba traspasar el vidrio de la ventana, como flechas su corazón- ¡Escucha, me fui, pero tenía que hacerlo! ¡No quería! ¡Lo siento ¿está bien? ¿me perdonas? …

¿Por qué le decía todo esto? Como si ambos…

La voz no insistió más, pero Emiya aun podía sentir que seguía allí…esperando, aguardando.

—…Eres…un Kelpie –Dijo Emiya tenuemente- Cambias de forma…para comerte mis entrañas…seguro ya te has comido a Cú Chulainn.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto! _¡Yo soy Cú Chulainn_! -Gritó desesperadamente. Luego un estruendo atacó el silencio, con la ventana rota. Emiya reaccionó abriendo los ojos y alejándose hasta la chimenea, cerca del fuego. 

El hombre intentó entrar por la ventana, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, pero esa fue la única oportunidad que Emiya tuvo de verlo, no tenía indumentaria en la parte de su torso, su cabello estaba alborotado, pegados a su rostro y su cuello, pálido, mojado como si hubiera salido del agua y en efecto, así era.

Aquella fuerza le desgarró las extremidades que intentaban ingresar al recinto…gruñendo, el individuo presionó un poco más. Sí, era Cu chulainn, al menos en apariencia. Eso vio Emiya antes de que se alejara de la casa y este fue rápidamente hacia la ventana, aunque con suma cautela. Cú Chulainn apareció nuevamente con esos ojos de carbón encendido que asustaron a Emiya hasta el punto de paralizarlo, alejando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Ambos se miraron largamente, expectantes, con los corazones golpeando y respondiendo al otro; a pesar de aquellos ojos salvajes y sangrientos, Cú Chulainn tenía aquellas facciones hermosas, contrariado, entre la pena y la desesperación…pero si era verdaderamente él ¿Por qué no podía entrar como antes?

—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Lo soy. En serio.

Emiya llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, turbado y esta comenzó a dolerle a horrores.

—Pero… entonces. Eres un Kelpie… -Dijo uniendo cabos, aun atormentado, hizo una pausa larga… – de verdad, yo no quería pensar… 

Cú se pegó a la ventana rota, pero era incapaz de entrar, sino sería expulsado como antes o peor…

—Lo sé…

—Me mentiste.

—lo siento…

—¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Eres un ser despreciable y oportunista.

—¡No, no! ¡Dejame explicarte!

—¡No hay nada que explicar! ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Oh, sí, ya, cuando estuvieran comiéndome. ¡Claro! –Pronto la ira se reflejó en sus ojos claros, como la plata y algo de oro. Cú nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro y se asustó de solo pensar que se prolongaría.

—Nunca haría eso. ¡Jamás! ¡No podría! Me gustas mucho.

—¡Que…intenta…aaa. ¡No digas esas cosas! -Emiya casi se cae de un repentino mareo

—¡Me has ayudado tantas veces! ¿Cómo piensas que podría hacerte daño! ¡Emiya, tienes un corazón tan noble! ¡Y eres tan hermoso! ¡Solo puedo sentir amor por ti! –

El hombre dentro de la casa, solo pudo cambiar a todos los colores del arcoíris. Intentó replicar, mantener su ánimo colérico, pero estaba turbado por el sonido de su corazón y el cómo se inflaban sus venas enrojeciéndolo, todo su cuerpo temblaba atacado por los nervios y la vergüenza.

—Ve…veo que con eso encantas a las gentes…-Replicó sin fuerza el otro, intentó mirarlo firmemente, pero sus ojos no resistieron ni unos segundos, parpadeando y evitando la mirada.

—Veo que funciona contigo. –Le dijo evidenciando su turbación- pero …¡es cierto! ¡No estoy mintiendo! Vamos ya, dejame entrar… 

—No, aun no estoy del todo convencido

—¡Emiyaa…!

—¿Dónde estuviste?

Cú suspiro, sus ojos rojos se deslizaron por el vidrió roto, había algo candente en la forma en que entornaba los ojos.

—Fui con Diarmuid a liberar a Roman. ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cuál Roman?

—¿El caballo de Merlín? …sabes…Bueno, no te conté esa parte, Merlin había atrapado a Roman hace algunos años y luego de lo que hablamos pensé en darle una mano junto con Diarmuid para que celebrara el samain…

Emiya lo miró con firmeza, y ojos cargado de inteligencia y juicio.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Merlín?

—Nada…el simplemente no estaba en el establo…-Indicó – solo tomamos sus bridas, se la quitamos y huimos.

—¿Por qué no viniste después de eso?

—Si vine.

—¿Eh?

—Diamuid también. Ayer, comimos de tus ofrendas, Diamuid me dijo que no viniera hoy, que te asustaría, que no me querías, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando te vi ayer. ¡Necesitaba verte hoy! ¡Era imperativo! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡De verdad quería verte! ¡Emiya! –Manifestó mirándolo con sus ojos ardiendo en aquel sentimiento tan poderoso en su interior. Emiya solo pudo enrojecer. Oh no, cuando miró al otro había colocado los ojos de perro pateado. –Dejame entrar, Emiya…

El hombre de ojos claros hizo un gesto con los labios, pensando, furiosamente pensando, miró a Cú Chulainn directo a esos ojos, como mareas de sangre…

—E…está bien –Dijo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Notando el estado del hombre. Cú se movió lentamente y Emiya también, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sus dedos no dejaban de temblar, haciéndole difícil sostener la lámpara y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo…

Escuchó los pasos …no, más bien, sintió la presencia de Él en la puerta. Deslizó con sumo cuidado la puerta, solo lo suficiente para un pequeño espacio de visión, encontró uno de los ojos de Cu chulainn iluminado por el interior de la casa… Se miraron…

Cú con cierta timidez…intentó sonreír, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo…podía escuchar desde allí como las venas del otro se inflaban y palpitaban… estuvieron unos cortos segundos así, hasta que Emiya abrió por completo la puerta…muy lentamente. La luz del interior le iluminó todo el cuerpo y sintió el grato calor de un ambiente puro y seguro… Podía ver, además, el pequeño aro alrededor de la cabeza del otro… era casi imperceptible, pero sabía que significaba que era especial.

Avanzó un paso al interior y Emiya presagió que haciendo eso ya no había vuelta atrás, se sintió aterrado por la idea de un error…Cuando dio un paso, el retrocedió uno y luego cuando avanzó otro el retrocedió otro con la lámpara temblando en su mano. Luego Cú chulainn avanzó dos pasos y luego tres, cuatro hacia él y lo atrapó en un abrazo largo y apretado…Emiya tembló metido entre sus brazos, en el aroma hierba y agua. Su tacto era frio como la brisa de la noche, como agua de lluvia.

—Perdón por haberme ido de esa manera- le susurró suavemente a su oído. Todo el cuerpo de Emiya se sintió como hecho de una masa gelatinosa. Apretó fuertemente la lámpara… - Te extrañé mucho…mucho.

Luego el abrazo se tornó un poco más suave y afectuoso, el cuerpo cálido de Emiya reaccionaba contra su piel entibiándolo.

—No es por eso que debes disculparte, idiota…-Le replicó Emiya, aún estaba molesto, aunque el abrazo le reconfortaba de alguna manera – me has estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo…

—Si. También perdoname por eso… pero…-Se separó un poco para verle el rostro atentamente. Ah, esos ojos parecían estar prendidos en fuego- si te lo hubiera dicho…

—...No hubiera dejado que te acercaras, lo sé. –Dijo, asintiendo. Cú lo miró atentamente, aun parecía turbado, el también se encontraba internamente nervioso, si Emiya le lanzaba fuera de su hogar, era el final de todo. 

—Sí…-Cú concordó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Emiya se calmara por completo, esto ocurrió cuando por fin pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Por …-Emiya comenzó – Pero…iba a decírmelo?

—¿Hum?

—¿Ibas a decírmelo…? 

Cú Chulainn parecía dudar.

—Yo…iba a hacerlo, pero…

—¿Pero?

—tuve miedo…Oye…no quería que me abandonaras. -Le confesó con voz suave y tranquila pero apenado – no todo lo que te dije era mentira.

—¿Hum? –Emiya lo miró atentamente a lo que iba a decir.

—Mis padres y los de Diarmuid si murieron hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tú…y él? ¿Cómo se relacionan? –Le preguntó, su voz se escuchaba neutra y carraspeo.

—Es mi primo. –Le indicó – ha pasado mucho tiempo, a veces lo olvido, nos ahogaron en el lago al mismo tiempo.

Emiya dibujó una expresión turbada.

—Lo lamento mucho…-Susurró, pero luego recordó aquello sueños que le visitaban algunas noches.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Emiya bajaba lentamente la cabeza pensando todo lo que sucedía ahora. Los ojos de Cú corrieron lentamente por la indumentaria del otro, alejándose solo un poco para mirarlo a detalle; estaba usando el camisón azul que él anteriormente había usado. El verlo lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, como un dragón que está rodeado de su tesoro en una cueva.

Solo entonces se permitió sonreír de oreja a oreja y sus colmillos, antes no visibles eran evidencia de la influencia de aquella festividad. Emiya se dio cuenta y también se dio cuenta de cómo brillaban sus ojos…

—Me alegra mucho poder verte…-Dijo cuándo sus ojos se encontraron, a estas alturas, Emiya ya debería saber que Cú chulainn no se guardaba nada para si mismo. Tenía también una extra forma de mirarlo…era algo cautivante la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su rostro. 

Emiya quería decir que también se alegraba de verlo, que se preocupó muchísimo y se sintió muy solo, abandonado y temeroso, pero no pudo expresarlo como hubiera deseado, solo no podía hacerlo. Desvió discretamente la mirada de sus ojos brillantes, internamente conmovido.

—Pensaba que algo malo te había ocurrido –Dijo en cambio en un susurro. 

—Humm…podría decirse que ocurrió algo-Le indicó, Emiya escuchó con atención – Fuimos invitados a una de las tres colinas…en un desfile y no podíamos negarnos. No es bueno hacerlo…

—¿Te has escapado?

—Lo hice.

—No es eso …algo ¿peligroso?

—Sí, pero …no me importa –Le indicó Cú chulainn, aunque Emiya no estaba de acuerdo. Era de mala educación y seguro no sería invitado a ninguna celebración el próximo año. – _Quiero_ pasar el Samain contigo.

Emiya parpadeó, antes de volver a mirarlo. Abrió los labios lentamente.

—…Yo también. –Manifestó en un susurro tímido. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Cú sonriera, satisfecho. Emiya sonrió con cierta timidez, pero internamente lo azotaba una felicidad tremenda…

Luego bajó los ojos hacia su mano que sostenía la lámpara, observó que los dedos de Cú se posaban con delicadeza sobre su mano y la tomaban, Emiya lo permitió, vio como la colocaba en una silla cercana. 

—Estas empapado –Le indicó Emiya y se alejó de él para buscar una toalla en su armario. Cuando la obtuvo, fue a sala, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Cú estaba en el umbral de la puerta e ingresaba a la habitación.

Lo seguía no solo con la mirada, sino que literalmente lo seguía…Se ofreció a secarle el cabello y peinarlo porque en ese instate, el cabello del otro era un desastre…

Cú Chulain llevó la toalla a su cabeza y se secó los cabellos, entonces, Emiya se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos lastimados, efecto de aquella acción. Le jaló un momento hacia la cama donde se sentaron…Cú aún seguía secando su largo cabello con la toalla, se había vuelto muy hábil en ello desde que conoció a Emiya.

—Dejame ver tus brazos. -Le pidió Emiya, Cú por inercia se miró el brazo derecho y comprendió porque se lo pedía…estaba herido y Emiya estaba en contra de las heridas- Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. –Le respondió Cú Chulainn- eres…realmente muy hábil en eso.

Emiya lo miró con ojos interrogantes, Cú se refería a lo que rodeaba la casa. Emiya lo comprendió.

—Mi padre me lo enseñó-Le explicó- El…era un “mago” muy talentoso…

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo mismo que a tus padres. –Respondió el otro con cierto pesar. Cú Chulainn se compadeció, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más cuando sintió que los rasguños de su piel se cerraban por completo. Impresionado, volvió a mirar sus brazos, ya no dolía ni ardía. 

—Eres increíble, Emiya- Dijo dulcemente y le atrapó en un abrazo para besar su rostro. El hombre se estremeció y paralizado no creyó que podía enrojecer más aun que en ese momento, pero dentro esto era lo que quería.

No diciendo algo, no le apartó, ni le rechazó. 

—¿Podemos dormir juntos esta noche? –La pregunta por un momento lo dejó sin palabras, atrapado en esos brazos fuertes y el rostro hermoso cerca del suyo.

—Podemos-Dijo Emiya y vio como los ojos de Cú se iluminaron sobrenaturalmente- Solo dejame arreglarte, estas todo mojado.

Asintió al momento y se levantó de la cama para desprenderse de la ropa que tenía, sus humildes pantalones azules, unos muy bonitos, por cierto, pensó Emiya. Este tardó en levantarse por admirar las acciones tan naturales del otro. Reaccionó cuando este se cubrió la mitad del cuerpo con la toalla ya que había aprendido que podía usarse así también. 

Luego volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda y el albino reaccionó…buscando todo lo necesario para su empresa. Los primeros intentos de separar los pequeños nudos fue un terrible suplicio para Cú Chulainn, jamás se peinaba, y agonizó en silencio por unos minutos que fueron los nudos a desatar, luego sintió el placer de ser acariciado con aquel cepillo de dientes anchos…

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y su cuello cayó en el hombro de Emiya con suavidad, completamente flojo.

Suspiró de gozo y agregó

—Eso se siente muy bien…-Le sonrió, sus rostros muy juntos. Emiya olía a hierbas, un olor tan rico y agradable; un aura amable que había extrañado. Se miraron largamente, los ojos de Cú tenía un poder hipnótico, y cofre de Emiya emitía una canción muy deliciosa, no quería separarse de él.

De repente la cercanía fue tan mínima, que sus labios se encontraron tiernamente, Cú alzó uno de sus brazos para tocar el cabello blanco y suave. acariciándole, mientras sentía como lo aprisionaba en sus brazos, fuertes y firmes con mucha suavidad. Jugaron a besarse lentamente y lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfechos de aquel sentimiento burbujeante de tenerse uno al otro, cuando lograron separarse, los ojos de Cú se iluminaron cargados de felicidad.

—Tengo algo para ti. –Dijo de pronto, aturdiendo al albino. Emiya permitió que se alejara de él y se sentara de frente, lo vio quitarse algo del cuello, era aquel collar, con el dije en forma de luna, Emiya lo miró y no lo comprendió al momento, hasta que se lo colocaba en su cuello.

—Pero es tuyo… son tus bridas. –Replicó Emiya, tocando la luna en su pecho. Cú parecía emocionado.

—Sí, quiero que las tengas. –Le manifestó- Confió en ti. Sé que tu sabrás cuidarlas.

Emiya lo intentó mirar con seriedad, pero internamente se encontraba terriblemente conmovido y conmocionado. Sabia, _lo importante_ que eran las bridas de un Kelpie. Admiró la forma del dije, una luna perfecta, reluciente.

—¿De verdad? -Quiso asegurarse el albino, con seriedad. Su corazón palpitó emocionado. Permaneció en silencio y tocó aquel artículo sintiendo la magia que provenía de él… Miró a Cú asentir con esa sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

—Has encantado mi corazón, Emiya. –Le proclamó entonces, y tocó delicadamente sus manos cálidas juntos a las propias y frías – Si aceptas mi amor, entonces seré todo tuyo y jamás estarás solo de nuevo. Cuidaré de ti y tu cuidaras de mi como has venido haciendo todo este tiempo.

El rostro de Emiya se transfiguró en una expresión afectada, entre la emoción que inspiraba los sentimientos del amor y algo de vergüenza sana, claro.

—Prometeme que nunca me volverás a mentir. –Le exigió poco tiempo después de reflexionar, turbado y emocionado. Solo entonces Cú comprendió lo importante que era para Emiya la sinceridad.

Su rostro adquirió una expresión solemne.

—Lo prometo. Tienes mis correas, tienes todo de mí. –Le aseguró, dejando en claro que ahora, después de haberle entregado aquel objeto estaba por completo a su merced. Unidos para siempre.

Acercó más bien la cabeza a la suya y estas se tocaron permaneciendo muy juntos. Con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados, compartiendo un profundo bienestar en sus corazones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota importante; cuando Cú Chulainn le entrega las correas a Emiya puede ser interpretado como un especie de matrimonio. Ya que si logras quitarle las correas a un Kelpie, este queda prácticamente a tu merced. Claro, en esta caso Cú se la entrega voluntariamente.
> 
> Hola! esto ha sido el final. 
> 
> Debo confesar que esta historia me ha ayudado un poco a practicar con estos dos personajes. Acepto sugerencia y criticas sobre la interpretación de ambos. 
> 
> ¡Feliz dia de todos los Santos!   
> 1.11.2020


End file.
